The Gossip Games: Scandals Alight
by cleamoon
Summary: Senior year is supposed to be the best year of high school, but will Katniss and Peeta's relationship survive the pressures of college selection? And how will Annie cope when her relationship with Finnick takes a tragic twist? Also, how will sweet Prim make it on the vicious Upper East Side? One thing is for sure, senior year is going to be unforgettable these for friends!
1. Summertime

**A/N: **Hey hey everyone :) I got a few requests for a sequel to The Gossip Games, so here it is! This fic will be a little shorter and I might not be able to update as quickly because I have uni now, but I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible. This is just a happy chapter to set up the story before the real action begins, and I really hope you like it! Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

_Finnick's POV_

So far, the summer had been hell. It was pathetic, I knew that, but not being able to see Annie for almost the whole summer had been driving me mad. I couldn't think straight half the time, and all I could do was spend all day in bed. Mags attempted to get me to leave my room, even letting me win a few games of Scrabble just because she felt bad for me, but it only distracted me for a little while. Katniss and Peeta had done their best to spend time with me too, but seeing them together only made me more depressed that Annie was so far away.

Finally the last week of the summer had arrived, but it seemed like my parents were taking even longer than usual to pack their luggage into the cab waiting outside of our apartment. They were heading off on a week long cruise, and even though they went away every summer, they still felt the need to give me a lecture about behaving well.

"Don't get into any trouble, young man. You hear me?" My father said seriously. "You're going into senior year, and I don't want anything ruining your chances of being accepted into Brown."

Ugh. I did all I could not to roll my eyes as my father once again mentioned Brown. It was as though he thought that if he spoke about it enough, I would eventually want to study there, but honestly I couldn't see myself there at all. However, I was way too distracted by the thought of seeing Annie again that I didn't bother arguing with him, and smiled as pleasantly as I could as my mother took over the lecturing.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, stopping her midway through her reminder to eat something other than pizza everyday. "I'll be fine. Go- you'll be late." I said, hurrying my mother into the cab. I closed the door as she tried to speak again, and finally I was waving goodbye as the cab pulled away from the curb. As soon as the cab disappeared into the traffic, I was in the car on my way to our house in the Hamptons.

It was kind of a summer tradition for Peeta and I to spend the last week of summer away in the Hamptons, however, this year our whole group was joining us. I did manage to make sure they would arrive the day after Annie did, so we could at least have some time to ourselves. So, once I arrived I was literally counting down the seconds until the time Annie told me she would be there. When she was five minutes late, I started to pace up and down the hallway in anticipation.

When the doorbell rang I could not get to the door fast enough. I threw it open and there she stood on the doorstep. Annie Cresta. My Annie Cresta. I knew it was _totally _clichéd, but my memory really didn't do justice to how beautiful she was. Her hair was a little longer, but just as tangled, her skin darkened from the sun, and her eyes…oh my God _her eyes,_ so green and locked with mine. Well, they were, until they began to drift towards my lips.

"Finnick!" she exclaimed, sounding both relieved and desperate.

Before I could reply, she leaped at me and pressed her lips to mine with so much force I stumbled backwards. Instantly my arms were around her, pulling her close until I felt whole again. Laughing, we lost our balance and only the wall stopped us from falling as we slammed against it, neither of us ready to part again. We were finally together again, completely indivisible.

"Hey." Annie said breathlessly.

"Hey." I replied, just as short of breath.

Our eyes searched each others for a moment, as if we were both not sure if this was really happening. Soon it was too much to be apart and my lips found her's once again. Without even realising it, we started to move, still kissing down the hall.

"Where's your room?" Annie whispered in between kisses.

Biting down on my lip, I picked her up and she laughed, wrapping her legs around my waist and throwing her arms around my neck. "Finnick!" she giggled, as I spun her around and carried her into my bedroom.

We collapsed on the bed laughing, before reaching for each other again. I couldn't get enough of her, we were both in a frenzy, and I almost felt like I was going mad with how much I had missed her. I was so overwhelmed by her touch, her soft breaths, her gentle smile... She smelled like the sun, and the earth, but mostly she smelled like love. So much love.

In moments Annie was pulling off her shirt and reaching for mine, and I just had to laugh at how forward she was. It seemed as though she was feeling exactly the same way I was, and neither of us could keep our hands off each other. I let her pull off my shirt and I watched with amusement as her eyes travelled up and down my chest. She laced her fingers with mine and kissed me again, rushed and breathless, and I almost couldn't keep up with her pace.

"Sooooo…" I teased, breaking away. "How have you been?"

"Very funny." Annie rolled her eyes, dipping her head close to mine again.

"Camp was good then?" I persisted, trying not to smile.

It was clear that Annie had no intentions of slowing down any time soon, and I had no desire to stop her either. It had been too long, way too long, since she had been in my arms, and I honestly couldn't get enough of her. So, as she kissed me once more I decided that we could most definitely save our catching up for later.

* * *

With Annie in my arms, I felt like I could breath again. I had spent the whole summer not only missing her, but also worrying about her. It had been torturing me not to know whether she had had another nightmare or a flashback, with no one there who understood. However, now we were together again, I could tell that she was happy. She was smiling, _really_ smiling, and I honestly felt like my whole world was there in her smile.

"You're smiling a lot." I observed, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"I'm happy to be here." she said simply.

"Missed me then?" I joked, tangling her hair around my fingers.

"Oh just a bit." she laughed, kissing me softly. "Did you miss me?"

"I've been in agony." I replied.

"Aww." Annie laughed, "I'll kiss you better."

"Mhhmm." I said softly as she kissed me again. "I could get used to this."

"Do you think you could convince the group not to turn up tomorrow?" she laughed.

"I wish." I groaned. "I think Johanna would kill me though."

"Well, we can't have that." Annie tapped my nose. "But we still have a few more hours until they arrive, right?"

"Sixteen, to be exact."

Annie pulled me close, smiling again before pressing her lips to mine. However, she as starting trailing kisses down my chest I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"Was that the…?" Annie asked, sitting up a little.

"Just ignore it." I said distractedly, "Probably just some nosy neighbour."

Annie laughed, picking up where she left off. However, when the doorbell rang a second time, I couldn't really ignore it.

I groaned. "I'll go tell them to go away."

Sighing, I got up and pulled on my clothes lazily, heading out of my room and leaving Annie in my bed. Ugh, just the thought of that was killing me. Who ever was at the door, I was definitely _not_ impressed with them.

However, I didn't have to get all the way down the hall before I heard Johanna's voice from behind the door, arguing with Peeta. Immediately my stomach dropped. What were they doing there? Confused, I opened the door to see Johanna, Katniss, Peeta, Delly, Madge _and _Gale all standing at the doorstep.

"About time, Odair." Johanna rolled her eyes. "I was beginning to think you'd died in there."

"What are you doing here?" I asked with annoyance.

"Umm, you invited us." Johanna reminded me.

"No!" I wailed dismally. "I said to come on _Saturday_ not Friday!" I replied, exasperated.

"I'm _pretty sure_ you said Friday." Johanna contented. "Peeta, back me up will you?"

Peeta shuffled forward, clearly uncomfortable. "I _kind of _think you said Friday, Finnick."

I groaned, running my hands through my hair. Thinking back, maybe I did give them the wrong day. Sighing, I supposed I had no choice but to step back and let them inside. Katniss gave me a look as if to say 'sorry' before walking passed while Johanna was less than apologetic. The six of them dumped their bags in the living room before collapsing on the couch, as if travelling there had been _such _an effort.

I was annoyed of course, that I was no longer alone with Annie, but mostly I was annoyed with myself for messing up the date. However, before I could go and break the news to Annie, I heard her walking down the hall.

"Hey Finnick, did you get rid of them yet?" Annie called to me. Before I could stop her, she appeared in the living room, wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. "Oh." she gasped, stopping in her tracks when she saw everyone in the living room.

Immediately Johanna burst out laughing. "Hey, Annie!" she exclaimed. "Nice to _see _you."

"Oh my god." Annie turned bright red_. _"I'm going to go…get changed."

"No please, stay like that." I laughed, crossing to her. I put my arms around her and she reluctantly stayed there. "We have visitors, by the way."

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know." Annie replied in mock annoyance.

"Forgive me?' I asked, dipping down to kiss her.

"Ughhh." Johanna groaned. "Don't tell me we've turned up right in the _middle_ of your reunion."

"I'm afraid you did, Johanna." I laughed, kissing Annie again.

"Remind me to sleep in the room _further _away from yours then." Johanna groaned.

"Hey, you're sleeping on the couch." I laughed.

Johanna rolled her eyes as Annie slipped out of my arms. I sat down in the living room with the rest of the group, waiting for Annie to return. She did quickly, now fully dressed, and sat down softly on my lap.

"Sorry about this." I whispered to her. "I may _possibly_ have told them the wrong day to turn up."

"Oh, just possibly?" Annie laughed. "It's alright. At least I had you to myself for a little while."

"Not long enough though." I leant into kiss her.

I was suddenly aware that no one else in the group was speaking, and were instead listening into what Annie and I were saying, amused looks on their faces. I coughed to break the silence. "Maybe we should try and be a little social then." I laughed.

"So, how were your summers?" Annie asked sweetly, taking my advice. "Tell us about your cruise, Delly!"

"It was alright." Delly shrugged.

"_Alright_?" Madge asked, "I think it was more than alright. Tell them!"

"Come on, Delly!" Peeta continued.

Delly blushed almost as red as Annie had done. "There _may _have been a guy."

As Delly described her summer romance, I had to admit that I got a little distracted playing with Annie's hair. She was resting her head on my chest, writing what I was sure was 'I love you' over and over on my thigh with her finger. Being with her again was like I was in a dream, but it was only Johanna's unpleasant comments that brought me back to reality.

"So, uh Finnick." Johanna interrupted my thoughts. "When's this party getting started?"

"Well you've already crashed the place, so what's next?" I joked.

"You said your parents have a bar, right?"

"Johanna, Finnick's parents have the bar of _all bars_. You need to see it." Peeta laughed.

"Right, well lead the way, Mellark."

"Great!" I said, "I'll get the Twister out."

"No way!" Katniss joked, "That is _not _happening again."

"I don't know." Madge joked cheekily, looking up at Gale. "I don't think Twister sounds that bad."

On a scale of public displays of affection, ranging from Annie and I all the way down to Peeta and Katniss, Gale and Madge were somewhere in the middle. Madge still blushed every time they kissed, and while Gale may have looked tough, his eyes were soft when he smiled at her.

My observations of Madge and Gale were interrupted when Johanna and Peeta came back into the living room with literally every bottle they could hold. They dumped them onto the coffee table looking triumphant.

"So, how was your summer in France?" I asked Johanna as she sat back down.

"Put it this way." Johanna replied, picking up a bottle of Vodka. "I'm going to need this whole bottle just to forget it."

Okay, so my sixteen hours with Annie all to myself had been cut terribly short, but maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I woke up in the early morning to Annie crying hysterically. I had no idea what time we ended up asleep in my room again, but it must have been way passed midnight, and I was suffering from sleep deprivation and a pretty bad hangover. It took a moment for me to wake up properly to work out what was happening, but as soon as I saw Annie sitting upright in bed, sobbing into her palms, adrenaline rushed through my body, waking me up.

"Annie, Annie!" I called to her, "It's okay." My words didn't get through to her, so I wrapped my arms around her to hold her as she struggled for breath.

I brushed her hair away from her ear and whispered over and over that she was safe, that it was just a nightmare, that I was with her and that she was okay. Slowly, slowly I felt her start to relax and come back to me, and after ten minutes she looked up at me, damp hair stuck to her cheeks and her eyes red and puffy.

"Finnick…" she said, sounding broken. "I'm sorry."

"Hey." I said softly, "It's okay."

"I'd been doing so well." she sniffed. "I hadn't had a nightmare all summer."

"Maybe it's me then." I tried to joke, but suddenly I was afraid that it was true.

"Don't be ridiculous." Annie laughed, wiping away her tears. "You're the only one who can bring me back."

"Well then I'm not going any where." I said, kissing her forehead.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise." I kissed her forehead, "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Do you think you could stay awake with me for a little while?" Annie asked.

"Of course. How about you tell me all about the summer camp?"

We lay back in bed and Annie told me all about her work at the summer camp, from a prank involving a dozen frogs to the terrible spaghetti they were given for dinner. Eventually, Annie's words slowed as her eyelids became heavy again, and we both drifted back off to sleep. However, it felt like I had only been asleep for a minute when I was woken again in the late morning to the sun escaping through the blinds drawn across the window. I could hear sounds of life from somewhere in the house, and the smell of bacon frying drifted into the bedroom.

"How about I go check it out?" I said to Annie, who was also awake. "Maybe the host of this party can get breakfast in bed."

I kissed Annie again before wandering out to find Peeta busy in the kitchen, with Katniss leaning against the bench watching him.

"Yum, that smells amazing!" I exclaimed. "Can I get some room service?"

"Umm Finnick, maybe some pants?" Katniss said.

I suddenly realised I was standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing nothing but underwear. "What, do you find _this_ distracting?" I joked, striking a provocative pose.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Put some clothes on and then you can have breakfast out here with the rest of us."

Sighing, I did what I was told, and soon Annie and I joined Katniss, Peeta and Delly at the breakfast table.

"Where's Johanna?" Delly asked, looking around.

"Asleep." Katniss replied. "Don't try and wake her- seriously."

"What about Madge and Gale?" Annie continued.

"Haven't seen them, now that you mention it." Peeta answered, taking a bite of his toast.

I shrugged, "More bacon for me then."

Leaving Johanna where she had fallen asleep on one of the couches, the rest of us decided to head down to the beach. As we walked down the path and onto the sand, we spotted Gale and Madge fast asleep together under the sun.

"Well, well, well." I laughed, walking over to them.

"Didn't expect to find you two here." Katniss laughed, kicking sand onto Gale's stomach.

Gale groaned as he woke, shielding his eyes from the sun as he and Madge sat up.

"What time is it?" Madge asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Just past twelve." Peeta answered.

Both of them groaned again as they started to wake up properly. We sat down next to them, feeling the sun beating down on us, still strong even though the summer was nearly over. The beach was my favourite place to be in the world, and I suddenly had a memory of my first date with Annie down by the ocean at Coney Island.

"Hey Annie." I said, turning to her suddenly. "Race you to the water."

"You're on." she said cheekily, taking off down the sand.

Annie was faster than I was and got to the water first, laughing and splashing me as I made my way to her. I took her in my arms and spun her around, her smile even warmer than the sun. I could have spent all day with Annie in the water, and even though the rest of the group were splashing each other nearby, it was almost as if we were the only two people in the entire world. An hour later, we saw a familiar face making her way slowly towards the water.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Johanna called to us.

"Hey, we were under strict instructions _not _to wake you up!" I laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Odair." Johanna laughed, turning away.

"Aww come on Johanna, get in the water!" Katniss called to her.

"No thank you, I'll stay on land." Johanna replied.

"Come on!" Annie laughed, splashing water on her.

"Oh this is war, Cresta." Johanna grinned, moving to chase Annie further into the water.

Soon Peeta, Delly, Madge and Gale were in on the war, and as I managed to dodge a splash of water from Peeta, Katniss caught my eye. She motioned for me to walk out a little further out into the water while the others where distracted, presumably to talk more privately.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I heard Annie this morning." Katniss looked at me. "Is she okay?"

I nodded. "She has nightmares about the car accident." I explained.

"A lot?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Usually it takes a while for her to calm down, but I do what I can to make sure she knows that she's safe."

"Is it hard?"

"Seeing her like that?" I looked back at Annie, laughing as she tried to escape Johanna. I hated that she ever had to feel pain at all. "Yeah. It kills me."

"I got you really wrong, Finnick." Katniss said suddenly. "You're actually a really great guy."

"Why thank you." I laughed, a little surprised. "You aren't too bad yourself. I might even miss seeing you everyday once we graduate."

"Aww, don't get all sentimental on me Finnick." she laughed.

It was true though. I couldn't imagine leaving high school and not seeing my group of friends in the courtyard everyday. It just all seemed so strange. "Looking forward to senior year then?"

"Yeah, I suppose." Katniss said, but I sensed there was something playing on her mind.

"Worried about whether Cashmere will be up to her old tricks?"

"I just don't want to spent the whole year looking over my shoulder." she explained.

"Hey, you'll have us to back you up." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, you lot will be a great help." Katniss laughed, motioning to Johanna who had Peeta in a headlock.

"Hmmm, we better go in and save your boyfriend." I laughed.

Together we joined in the mini war that had erupted in the water, and teamed up with Annie and Peeta as we turned on Johanna. I was soaking in wet in a second though, when Annie suddenly jumped on my back, dragging us both down into the water.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same team!" I laughed, moving my dripping hair out of my eyes.

Annie shrugged. "Change of plans."

"Oh, it's on then missy!" I called, jumping up and chasing after Annie again as she shrieked with laughter.

Eventually we all got too tired, and called a truce for the time being. Exhausted, we collapsed onto the sand together. Annie lay next to me, shifting her position for a few minutes before finally getting comfortable with her head on my chest. None of us spoke, and I entertained myself by untangling the knots in Annie's sandy hair as she dozed off to sleep. It was absolute bliss, and I thought to myself that even the summer was nearly over, I couldn't have been happier.

I meant what I had said to Katniss, I really did. Even though Cashmere could cause trouble for Katniss at school, I was still worried about Annie and I couldn't put off thinking about my future for any longer, I had a feeling that senior year was going to be the best year yet.


	2. Ways to Go

**A/N: **Hey there! Sorry, this chapter took a lot longer to post than I thought that it would. I've had a lot of assignments due recently, but I'll try and post the next chapter soon. I was thinking of writing the next chapter in Prim's POV, and hopefully you find it interesting even though it's not about Everlark or Odesta (they will be mentioned though!)... Anyway, I'll see how it goes and I hope you like it! Thanks so much for the positive feedback on my first chapter, you are all seriously amazing :)

* * *

_Katniss' POV_

It was my first day of senior year, and it was more than a little hard to get up in the morning- especially following the weekend at Finnick's beach house. I didn't remember much about the first night we stayed over, except that at some point we gave into Finnick and played Twister, and Johanna did a ridiculous impersonation of Cashmere sometime around midnight. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and went to wake up Prim. To my surprise, I found her bed empty.

"Prim?" I called softly, trying not to wake up our mother.

Prim appeared in the doorway, already dressed in her new The Capitol School uniform- her blonde hair in two braids, her blazer neat and her socks pulled up to her knees. She looked more mature than I had ever seen her, and I almost couldn't believe that my baby sister was going into eighth grade.

"There you are, little duck." I said, crossing to her to straighten her collar.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, unsure.

"As if you were born and raised on the Upper East Side."

Prim rolled her eyes. "Are you going to give me another lecture over breakfast?"

I laughed. "No, not today. But remember what I've told you!"

All through the summer I had been giving her lectures about not letting the horrible people on the Upper East Side get to her, to prepare her for what she was going to experience at a school where education was less important than what you wore to the next party. I knew Prim had more sense than that, but still I worried about her in that place.

So far, Prim was looking pretty calm and collected as she ate breakfast and packed her school bag full of second hand textbooks. However, as we started to walk out the door of our apartment, I saw her wipe her palms on her skirt before touching her hair nervously.

"You okay?" I asked her, as we took the stairs to the ground level of the building.

Prim nodded her head, but I could tell that her nerves were starting to set in. I remembered my own anxieties about starting at The Capitol School this time last year, and I felt for my little sister.

"Remember, you can come and find me any time, okay?" I told her, "And I'll visit you at lunch."

"Thanks, Katniss."

"No worries, little duck."

It was becoming a bit of a tradition, Gale waiting for me on the curb outside before school began. As we walked out of the apartment building, there he was again, sitting on the concrete with a thermos in his hands. Today however, he was joined by his younger brother, Rory.

I couldn't ignore how Rory's eyes lit up when he noticed Prim, and he scrambled to stand up to greet her. I made eye contact with Gale and smiled, something we had started to do whenever our siblings showed how much they liked each other. As much as I didn't want Prim to grow up too fast, of all the boys she could have had a crush on, Rory was definitely the best for her. However, Rory must have noticed Gale and I trying to hold back our smiles, and tried to act a little more cool.

"Nice uniform, Prim." Rory laughed, in almost the same tone Gale had used when he said that very thing to me last year. "Or should I call you Primrose now, since you're off to fancy school."

Prim rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Rory." She looked at him like he was an idiot, but I knew that inside she was beaming.

"So, you both ready?" Gale asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"As we'll ever be." I replied, digging my hands into my blazer pockets. "Are you sure you don't want to come, and see your girlfriend before school starts?" I teased.

"And risk her father catching us?" Gale laughed. "No thank you. I should have taken you more seriously about the whole 'meeting Madge's parents' thing. They are _not_ my biggest fans."

Gale had told me all about how disapproving Madge's parents were of her relationship with Gale, at that was even without them finding out about how he nearly went to jail. They had agreed instead to keep their relationship hidden from them, and to be honest I thought that Madge was enjoying her small act of rebellion.

"They'll come around." I assured him, but I wasn't sure that that was true. Thinking back to my own experience with Upper East Side parents, Peeta's mother still didn't like me and I doubted she ever would.

"Katniss, we better go." Prim said suddenly, "I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Good luck, Prim." Rory smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "You gotta tell me all about it tonight."

We said our goodbyes, and Prim and I caught the subway over to the Upper East Side. Prim hardly spoke on the journey, and I didn't think it was possible for her to look any more pale, until arrived at our destination. She stood nervously at the front gates of The Capitol School for a moment, as if preparing herself to walk in.

I was about to give Prim a final pep talk, when I was interrupted by hands wrapping around my waist. Immediately I recognised the familiar smell of baked bread and cinnamon, and turned to greet Peeta.

"Hey." I said softly. "Fancy seeing you here."

Peeta laughed. "What a coincidence."

He dipped his head down to kiss me, and for a moment I forgot all about where I was and the fact that my sister was standing next to me. Prim's uncomfortable cough brought me back to reality, and we broke apart.

"Ummm, I'm still here, remember?" Prim laughed. "If I'm going to run into you two like _that _during the day, I think I'll go back to my old school."

"Oh, very funny Prim." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Here, I brought you something that might change your mind." Peeta said suddenly.

He reached into his bag to take out a little Mellark Bakery take away box, and handed it to Prim. She opened it to find a beautifully iced cupcake inside, complete with a primrose piped onto it, which matched the cake he had made for her birthday.

"To get you through your first day." Peeta explained.

"Thanks, Peeta." Prim said sweetly, hugging him. "Maybe I could get used to this."

"Hey, no fair!" I exclaimed, pretending to pout. "Why does Prim get something and I don't?"

"Calm down!" Peeta laughed. "I _may_ have made some extra cheese buns this morning."

"You know I love you, right?" I laughed, kissing him on the cheek as Prim groaned.

"You two are _seriously_ embarrassing." Prim laughed.

"I have to agree with you there!" Finnick called, suddenly joining us in the courtyard. He looked his usual cheerful self, however, I was confused by the scarf wrapped around his neck, considering the weather was still warm.

"What's with the scarf?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing..." Finnick didn't meet my eye, but quickly readjusted it around his neck.

"It's not like you to not have a comeback." Peeta narrowed his eyes on his friend.

They stared each other down for a moment, before Peeta suddenly moved to pull the scarf off Finnick. As they scuffled together in the courtyard, drawing the attention of students passing by, Finnick finally gave in and called for a truce.

"Okay, okay!'" Finnick laughed, holding his arms up. "I'll tell you."

"Let's here it then." Peeta laughed, stepping back from his friend.

Finnick scrunched up his face. "Annie _may _have _possibly _give me...a hickey last night."

At once both Peeta and I burst out laughing, as Finnick stood in front of us, turning red.

"Now _that's _embarrassing, Finnick." Peeta joked.

"Hey." Finnick said, regaining his composure. "It's a symbol of Annie's undying love and utter devotion to me. I'd be jealous if I were you, Peeta. " He flicked the end of the scarf over his shoulder, as if triumphant.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Peeta rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh again.

I suddenly realised that Prim was still with us, looking more and more anxious as it got closer to the beginning of school.

"Do you want me to help you find your locker?" I asked, turning to her.

Prim shook her head. "I think I can do it."

"You can _so _do this." Peeta added. "Everyone is going to love you."

"And if they don't, we'll go and sort them out." Finnick said seriously.

"Oh yeah, you look _so _dangerous in that scarf." Prim replied.

"Ah sarcasm, the language of middle school. You fit in here already. " Finnick joked.

Prim checked the time, her face started to pale again. "I should go."

"Remember Prim, you don't have to prove anything to them." I told her. "You're going to be fine."

Prim nodded, looking a little more confident. She hugged me once before walking towards the middle school building, and I watched her go for a moment. She was my baby sister, and I just hoped that all my fears about her being at that school would not come true.

* * *

Two minutes back at school and I was already sick of the majority of my classmates. All I could hear on my way to class was gossip about scandalous summer flings, crazy nights out, private jets to Europe and who had gotten the best tan. I rolled my eyes as I sat down in class, and prepared myself for another year of it. Just one more year though, I reminded myself. I thought that if I could just get through my final year at that school, I could get through anything.

Finally the bell rang for lunch, and I found my group of friends out in the courtyard at our usual table, for at least one hour of sanity.

"So…" Finnick began. "Senior year!"

"Finally, I'm going to get out of this place." Johanna said, relieved.

"What, aren't you sad you won't get to see me everyday?" Finnick joked.

"Not one bit." Johanna laughed. "Nice scarf, by the way."

"Maybe I won't miss you either." Finnick replied, adjusting his scarf again. "What do you want to do next year, any way?"

"I might try for art at NYU." Johanna said slowly. "Or just spent my college trust fund on backpacking around Europe. Either way I plan on finding as many ways as possible to be a disappointment to my parents."

"That's the spirit." Peeta laughed.

"Well what are you doing then, baker boy?" Johanna asked.

"My parents want me to go to Yale and study business, that's where my father went." Peeta explained, sighing heavily. "But what I really want to do is go to culinary school, to learn more about patisserie. I doubt my parents will let me though."

I was sad for Peeta. I knew just how much pressure he was getting from his parents to follow in their footsteps, when I knew how happy he would be to work at the bakery instead. Why couldn't his parents just let Peeta be himself, and not them or his older brothers? It made me so mad every time I thought about it, I had to do all I could not to go up to Peeta's apartment and tell his mother what I really thought of her.

"What about you, Katniss?" Madge asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Law at Yale." I said automatically. It had been a goal I had been working towards since I was twelve years old, and it was both exciting and terrifying that in a few short months I would find out if it was really going to happen.

"Don't you have to be uhhhh… a law abiding citizen to be a lawyer, Katniss?" Finnick asked.

"Very funny." I rolled my eyes. "But I want to work in the children's court. I've seen too many kids in my neighbourhood not given a fair chance, and I want to help."

"Ughhh Katniss." Johanna groaned. "You're such a good person and it makes me sick."

I never considered myself a good person by any means, but I laughed all the same. "Thanks, Johanna?"

All this talk of college had made me feel that familiar anxious feeling in my stomach again. I hated the thought that after everything my father and I had worked towards when submitting the application to The Capitol School and all that had happened once I got there, it would be for nothing. I wanted to do well for myself, but for my father too. And of course Prim, so that I could provide for her as she went through high school and college herself.

I was so caught up in thinking about college again that I suddenly realised I had forgotten all about meeting Prim at lunch. Quickly, I jumped up from the table.

"Where are you off to?" Johanna asked.

"I promised Prim I'd find her at lunch." I explained.

"Good luck." Johanna said grimly. "You think this place is bad? It's _one hundred_ times worse in the middle school corridors, trust me."

"Ughhh, you're bringing back horrible memories already, Johanna!" Peeta laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, suddenly terrified for Prim all over again.

"Prim will be fine." Johanna reassured me. "It's impossible not to love your little sister."

That was true, and it was something that I'd tried to remind myself of all summer. So, I prepared myself for what was to come and headed off to find Prim.

* * *

I had barely made it down the end of the corridor before I heard a familiar voice call my name. Instantly, I spun around to come face to face with Cashmere.

"Katniss, hi." she said in her overly sweet voice. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, thanks." I replied, trying to get away.

"I see you took my advice and stayed out of trouble. Don't want anything to ruin your chances at a good college, right?"

"I could say the same to you." I replied, thinking back to her trip to the police station.

Her smile faltered for a moment, as if she was remembering it too. She shook herself a little though, as if reminding herself of who she was and what she was planning to say to me. "Do you recall our little conversation on the last day of school?"

"How could I forget?"

"Good, because I meant what I said." Cashmere said confidently. "I don't plan on spending any more lunches in the library, and if by March there is no crown on my head at the prom, well, we might have to have another little chat."

I rolled my eyes. "Trust me Cashmere, that's the last thing I want." I was happy for Cashmere to go about rebuilding her image and winning what ever superficial prize she wanted at prom. All I wanted was for her to leave me alone.

"We're on the same page then." she smirked.

I turned to walk away, however, Cashmere continued to speak. "Oh, and I heard your little sister just started here. If you want my advice- tell her to watch her back."

I gulped back the fear rising in my stomach again. I could handle Cashmere making threats towards me, but if she ever brought Prim into it, I didn't know what I would do. Instead of replying, I rushed down the corridor, more desperate than ever to find my little sister.


	3. Nothing to Something

**A/N: **Hi so I thought I'd try out Prim's POV for this chapter. I know it isn't about Everlark or Odesta, but they'll be back next chapter- I just thought it might be interesting to have Prim featured a bit more. Please let me know what you think, it would be really helpful :)

* * *

_Prim's POV_

I just had to stay calm. Totally calm. However, as hard as I tried to blend in, I couldn't help but notice that _everyone_ was staring at me. Every girl looked at me, their eyes flicking from my face all the way down to my scuffed shoes, and I had never felt so judged in my life. It was like they were sizing me up, whispering to their friends as if guessing how long I would last in The Capitol School. Every boy I passed winked at me, nudging their friends and motioning to me like I was some prize to be won amongst them.

Not only that, but everyone looked _so cool_. All of the girls had perfect hair, and were fixing their lip gloss using the screens of their expensive phones as mirrors. As they looked me up and down I suddenly felt totally ridiculous in my knee high socks with my teddy bear shaped pencil case and second hand textbooks. I just wanted to disappear into the ground, but instead I settled for ducking into the closest bathroom to calm myself down.

I was followed into the bathroom by the only girl who _actually _smiled at me when we made eye contact. She introduced herself as Rue, and she spoke with a gentle voice that immediately made me feel better.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Rue asked me, looking at me kindly.

I shook my head. "Is it obvious?" I felt like I had some blinking red sign over my head or something. Everyone seemed to know that I didn't really belong there.

"Just a little." Rue laughed. "But don't worry, they'll stop staring eventually."

It wasn't very reassuring, but I was relieved when Rue offered to show me around for the day. I got the feeling she didn't really have any friends, and I think she was happy to have me too. Walking next to her, I felt myself relax a little, and it was nice to have found an ally amongst the crowd of judgemental people.

"So, do you have any tips for surviving this place?" I asked, as we walked to our first class.

"Hmmmm." Rue thought for a moment. "Try and blend in as much as possible- and don't go anywhere near Lumi and her clique."

"Who's Lumi?" I asked, curious.

"Lumi Snow. Her grandfather, Coriolanus Snow, owns like, _half_ of New York City. He is seriously rich and seriously powerful, and so is she. Well, here anyway. She has a little group of followers- Clove, Glimmer, Cato and Marvel- and everyone wants to try and get into her group. But trust me, you do _not_ want to have anything to do them."

"Why, what do they do?"

"They act like they own the place most of the time, and if you do something they don't like..." Rue stopped, as if remembering a horrible memory. "Well, last year there was another girl, Finch, in their group, a new girl like you. One day Lumi saw her with the guy Lumi liked, and she made Finch's life _hell_."

"Where is she now?" I asked, feeling frightened.

"She left." Rue said simply. "Now she gets home schooled by her mother because Lumi gave her such a bad reputation at all the schools nearby."

"Are you _serious_?" I asked with disbelief. It sounded _way_ too extreme and I was starting to feel more and more sick about being at The Capitol School.

"Unfortunately." Rue sighed.

"That's awful!" Was all I could think to say.

"That's Lumi." Rue replied gravely.

Katniss was right about that place, it was seriously vicious. I was so out of my depth already, and I wished I could just go back to my old school where all I had to worry about was a nasty English teacher who wouldn't let Rory and I sit together. As Rue and I walked into our first class and every head turned to stare at me, I had no idea how I was going to survive at all.

* * *

I was at my locker at the beginning of lunch, sticking up a photo of Katniss, Gale, Rory and I from the summer, when I heard a group approach me. I had a bad feeling about whoever they were, but I took a deep breath and prepared myself to turn around. In front of me stood a girl with a mean expression on her face, with two girls and two boys standing behind her.

"Primrose, right?" The mean looking girl asked. "You're the girl on the scholarship."

"Umm yeah?" I gulped. I knew my hands were shaking, so I shoved them in my blazer pockets. I need to stay calm, so I shook myself together and met the girl's eye. "But everyone calls me Prim."

"Prim?" she asked, unimpressed. "I'm Lumi." She looked me up and down just like the other girls had, only this time it was one hundred times scarier. She raised her eyebrow when she looked me in the eye again. "Nice braids, by the way."

By the way the group behind her was sniggering, I could tell that it wasn't really a compliment. So far Lumi Snow was exactly like I imagined her to be- tall, gorgeous, with perfect dark hair and intense eyes. What Rue hadn't captured in her description of her was just how intimidating it was to be standing in front of her. She literally _breathed _confidence and money, from her shiny kitten heels to the diamond bracelet around her wrist. I was glad that the $1 mood ring on my finger was hidden inside my blazer pocket.

"Look, I saw you talking to Rue before." Lumi continued. " If you want my advice, stay away from her."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because she's a total loser!" Lumi laughed. "Seriously, if you want to survive at this school, you have to make friends with the right people."

"And that would be you?" I guessed, my turn to sound unimpressed. While I didn't want to get on Lumi's bad side, I also didn't want her to tell me what to do, a stubbornness I shared with Katniss.

"Obviously." Lumi replied. "So are you going to sit with us or what?"

"Oh, I said I'd meet Rue for lunch…" I trailed off.

"Forget Rue!" Lumi exclaimed. "Look, you're not from around here, so I think I need to explain how things work. You're either cool, like us, or you're a nobody, like Rue. A new girl like you is _lucky _that we're even speaking to you- some girls have spent _years_ sucking up to me to get into this group. Just ask Glimmer." A girl behind Lumi with curly blonde hair suddenly looked embarrassed, but Lumi continued. "Do you really want to be a nobody, and spend the rest of your life in the library at lunch?"

"Ummm..." I began, starting to panic.

"You want to be _cool _Prim!" Lumi answered for me. "Trust me, hanging out with Rue is like, social suicide." She looked at me, "So are you coming or what?"

I bit down on my lip- I had no idea what to do. On one hand I wanted to meet up with Rue, because I knew that Lumi was nothing but trouble. But all I wanted was to fit in, and maybe the way to do that and not get into trouble with Lumi's group was to actually become one of them. Brushing off Lumi was only going to make her angry, and I didn't need to spend the rest of my time at The Capitol School as her enemy. So, I found myself walking with Lumi and her friends into the middle school courtyard.

"So, Prim." Lumi asked. "What was your summer like?"

"It was okay." I shrugged as we sat down at a table in the centre of the courtyard. "I spent a lot of time volunteering at the animal shelter in my neighbourhood."

"Awww, cute." Lumi replied, but she didn't sound genuine.

"What did you all do?" I asked quickly. Asking questions was an easy way not to say anything wrong.

"My grandfather took me to Paris for a week." Lumi said smugly.

"You are _so _lucky, Lumi." Glimmer exclaimed. "My grandfather would never do something like that."

"Are you kidding?" Clove asked. "Your grandfather bought you a car- and you can't even drive yet!"

"Like you can talk, Clove." Cato laughed. "How much was that necklace you got for Christmas?"

"Shut it, Cato." Clove snapped.

"Make me." Cato crossed his arms, smug.

Clove just rolled her eyes, but when Cato looked away, I noticed a smile appear on her face. I guessed that even though they acted like they didn't like each other, she secretly had a crush on him.

When the conversation changed to gossip about the year level, I suddenly realised why everyone wanted to be Lumi's friend. Hearing the mean things Lumi was saying about our classmates, and knowing that the five of us weren't subject to her teasing, was like being a member of a special club. Even though I didn't like what she was saying, I found myself laughing along with her. It gave me a sense of superiority, and I noticed that the other girls in the courtyard were shooting me jealous glances. I knew it was dangerous, but I was actually enjoying the way they were looking at me with a little more respect now.

However, when the topic of new phones came up, I suddenly returned to reality.

"What kind of phone do you have, Prim?" Lumi asked.

"Oh..." I said, trailing off. "I don't have one."

There was an awkward silence, and my cheeks burned as I started to feel insecure about where I came from and how little money. Quickly, I looked over my shoulder to check if Katniss had found me yet, to save me from this situation.

"Who are you looking for?" Clove asked suddenly.

"My sister said she would come and find me at lunch."

"Awww, your sister is coming to check up on you?" Lumi mocked, "What are you, a baby?"

My cheeks went red instantly and I supposed it was a little silly to need Katniss to make sure I was alright on my first day. Before I could reply though, I saw Katniss appear in the courtyard. I tried to motion for her to go away, so I wouldn't further embarrass myself, but Glimmer spoke up.

"Wait, your sister is _Katniss Everdeen_?" Glimmer asked excitedly.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"She's dating Peeta Mellark, right? And she's friends with Finnick Odair, too! Oh my God, they're _so _hot."

Before I could say anything, Katniss appeared at our table. "Hey, Prim." she said cheerfully, "How's your day been so far?"

"Good." I replied, trying to get her to leave.

"Have you made some friends?" Katniss eyed each of them individually.

"Yeah, so I'm totally fine. You don't have to stay." I said quickly.

I felt horrible for acting that way to Katniss, but she got what I meant and looked at me suspiciously before turning to leave. "I'll see you after school then." she said before walking away.

"Your sister is like, an inspiration to Glimmer." Lumi explained with a smirk.

"I mean, Peeta must _really _love her- to give up his status here and everything. He went from like, the top to the bottom in a day." Glimmer gushed.

"I don't understand it, really." Lumi said, sounding bored. "No offence Prim, but it doesn't make sense why a guy like Peeta would go for a scholarship girl."

"It's _love, _Lumi. I mean, I'm _totally_ jealous of Katniss, but they are seriously the cutest couple ever." Glimmer continued, "So are you and Peeta close?"

"I suppose?" I replied, taken aback by just how closely Glimmer had been watching my sister's relationship. It was like they were some celebrity couple or something.

"So do he and Finnick ever go to your apartment?" Lumi joined in, suddenly interested again.

"Yeah, all the time." I replied. Okay, so I _may_ have exaggerated that, but it was the first time that she had looked at me like I was cool.

"_Oh my God!_" Glimmer looked like she was going to pass out, "Can you invite us over sometime when they're there?"

"Glimmer you are _so_ desperate." Marvel joked. "Seriously, all you girls ever talk about is those seniors."

"Awww, is someone jealous?" Lumi mocked.

"No!" Marvel argued. "I'm just saying…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just because you two can't compare to _Finnick_."

"He has a girlfriend, you know?" I said quietly. I felt bad about the way Lumi was treating Marvel and Cato, and wanted to draw her attention away from them.

"Details, detail." Lumi replied casually. "I heard she's a total nutcase any way."

"Apparently she spent a week on a psych ward!" Clove chimed in.

"Now _that_ is a couple I _don't _understand." Glimmer said. "He can do so much better than some mad girl."

I opened my mouth to defend Annie, who was the sweetest person I had ever met. I hated how everyone judged Annie without knowing anything about her, and if Finnick was there I knew he would have totally lost it. However, Clove was looking at me like she wanted me dead, so I kept my mouth shut.

Finally the bell rang, and I quickly got up to leave.

"So, see you here tomorrow Prim?" Lumi asked.

"Sure?" I replied hesitantly.

"And if you want, I could bring you one of my old phones. I hardly used it, so it would be almost like new." Lumi added.

"Really?" I asked, "Wow, thank you."

I was confused. After realising just how uncool I was, I didn't think Lumi and her friends would ever want to speak to me again. It was actually a nice surprise that they wanted me to join them again. Maybe they weren't as bad as Rue had described to me.

* * *

On the way home, I didn't say much to Katniss. I was upset after seeing Lumi get into a limousine to take her home, while I had to stand on the subway between two old men who smelt gross.

"Are you okay, little duck?" Katniss asked when we got inside our apartment.

"Don't call me that." I replied, dumping my school bag on the floor and collapsing onto my bed. "I'm not a baby."

Katniss followed me into our room and sat down on her bed. "Hey, what happened today? I thought you had friends."

"Yeah, friends who have millions of dollars and cars and fancy phones and spend their summers in Europe not some animal shelter."

"Where is this coming from Prim?" Katniss asked, sounding alarmed. "You've never cared about money before."

"Yeah, but it's _embarrassing_ Katniss- I had to tell them that I don't even own a mobile phone! I felt like a loser."

"You are _not _a loser." Katniss said strongly.

"I am at The Capitol School." I replied sadly.

I knew I was being ridiculous, and acting exactly like a baby even though I told Katniss I wasn't one. But it was just so unfair, that I had to feel like such an outsider in that place. Katniss was right, I'd never cared about money or where we lived or what we owned before now, but after seeing how amazing Lumi and her friend's lives were, I wanted nothing more than to be exactly like them.


	4. How it Ends

_Peeta's POV_

My parents were talking about my future. Again. Ever since the start of senior year, the main topic of conversation had been about what college I was going to attend, what I was going to study, whether I was going to run the Mellark Bakery one day. They just didn't understand that I didn't want to be up in some office looking over finances, I wanted to be down in the kitchen- baking bread and decorating cakes. However, today the topic had shifted away from my occupation and instead towards my relationship.

"You need to leave that girl, Peeta." My mother said for about the third time during dinner.

"It's not going to happen." I replied, pushing food around my plate sullenly. I had quickly lost my appetite when my mother started to insult Katniss once again.

"Peeta listen. Katniss doesn't belong here. You need to find someone who does."

"You mean someone who your friends approve of?" I snapped.

"In a way, Peeta." she said, her lips pursed. "Do you know how hard it is to tell my friends about where your girlfriend comes from? They warned me you know, that she will turn you bad, get you into things that will ruin your life."

"Katniss isn't like that." I exclaimed angrily. My mother had no idea what Katniss was really like, and it was making me madder than I had ever felt before.

"Just tell him." My father said wearily, as if wanting to get an unpleasant topic out of the way.

"Tell me what?" I turned to him.

"Peeta…" My mother took a deep breath. "Your father and I have been talking, and we've agreed to let you study what ever you want to study, where ever you want."

I almost couldn't believe it. Quickly, my anger turned to excitement. "Are you serious?"

"But," My mother began. Oh, there was always a but. "Only if you break it off with Katniss. For good."

I felt like my entire world was crumbling around me, and instantly my excited feeling turned to one of complete doom. Leave Katniss for good? That was impossible. Even if it meant spending the rest of my life working up in some stuffy office, I wasn't ready to say goodbye to Katniss. I didn't think I would ever be. We were teenagers, I knew that, but I couldn't deny that what I felt for Katniss was real, _so real_, and I just knew that she was the one for me.

"I can't do that." I choked out, trying my best not to do something embarrassing like cry, even though my eyes were stinging with tears over how unfair the situation was. "I'll study business, I don't care."

"Peeta." My mother sighed. "You have no choice. Either you break up with Katniss, or we'll freeze your college trust fund."

So even if I did study what they wanted me to, they still wouldn't pay? And all because I was dating someone who didn't come from a millionaire family? The whole situation was totally ridiculous, but then again, since I was born my mother had tried to make my life as hard as possible for me. I felt sick, so completely and utterly sick, and I honestly had no idea how I could be related to such a bitter and vicious woman.

I stood up from my chair, throwing my napkin onto the table angrily before slamming the door to my bedroom. I wish I had done something cool, like smash a hole in a wall or something, but in reality I lay down on my bed and let a few tears escape my eyes as I thought through my options.

There was no way I could afford college without my trust fund, especially since I didn't get paid to work at the bakery. I couldn't get a job any where else either, because my parents had made it very clear to me that as long as I lived under their roof I was not allowed to work outside of the family business. So I could move out, except I had no money for that either. All my options kept pointing back to breaking up with Katniss, but there was absolutely no way I was ever going to even consider that choice.

I knew what I needed to do was talk it through, but I could ever tell Katniss about what had just happened. So, I dragged myself from my bed and headed off to Finnick's apartment.

When I arrived, Mags let me in and led me down the hall just like she did when I was a child, coming over to play LEGO with Finnick. I wished for a moment that I could go back to that time, where everything was so much simpler.

When I knocked on Finnick's door, he greet me cheerfully. "Excellent timing, Peeta! Annie was just trying to convince me to play Scrabble with her, and we all know it's just because she likes to beat me."

I followed Finnick inside to find Annie sitting cross legged on Finnick's bed, an exasperated look on her face.

"Hey, you're the one who always suggests we play Twister!" she argued playfully.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Finnick sat back down next to Annie, kissing her cheek.

I suddenly felt bad for interrupting their time together, and decided I needed to leave. "Hey, sorry for interrupting, I'll just go."

"You don't have to leave, Peeta." Annie said, untangling herself from Finnick's arms to put some space between them.

"Yeah, come on over buddy." Finnick patted the bed beside him, before scooting closer to Annie once again. She sighed, giving up and letting Finnick wrap his arms around her again.

"Thanks, but I'll stay over here..." I replied, pulling up Finnick's desk chair.

"Are you okay?" Annie asked, a concerned look on her face.

"It's kind of a long story. I feel bad for barging in."

"Peeta, it's fine!" Finnick laughed. "You let me moan about missing Annie all summer, it's time I returned the favour."

"Did you really do that?" Annie asked Finnick incredulously.

"Everyday." I told her, rolling my eyes. "So yeah, you _definitely_ owe me Finnick."

So I recounted to them everything my parents had said to me, and to my surprise Finnick gave me his full attention, not once getting distracted by Annie sitting right beside him.

"Come and live with me, Peeta." Finnick suggested once I had finished, as if it was the most obvious solution in the world. "I've always wanted a brother- we can get bunk beds and everything!"

"Thanks, but there's no way I'm getting forced into playing Twister with you two." I joked.

"Don't be like that, Peeta." Finnick laughed. "It's not like you have many other options here."

He was right, and even though staying with Finnick was one thousand times more appealing than going back to my apartment, I knew it wouldn't work out. "Yeah, but even if I did move in and get a job, there is no way I could save up enough money in time to afford college."

"I'll split my trust fund with you, then." Finnick persisted.

"No way." I said seriously. I could never ask Finnick to do that for me.

"Why don't you just pretend to break up with Katniss?" Annie asked suddenly.

That was something I had never even considered. But after thinking about it for just a moment, I knew it was no good. "There's no way I could keep it a secret, not around here, anyway." I said glumly.

The three of us fell silent, staring at the floor as if Finnick and Annie too were starting to feel the doom setting in.

"I should go. I've work tomorrow." I said, dragging myself up from Finnick's chair.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now, but things are going to work out okay. You'll see." Annie said, but I wasn't convinced.

"Listen, Peeta. You and Katniss are meant to be together. I'm not going to stand by and let you two break up, alright?" Finnick said seriously, more serious than I had heard him sound in a long time.

"Awww, Finnick." Annie said, taken aback by how serious he was being too. She kissed him deeply, and I knew that it was my cue to leave.

I left Finnick's apartment so desperately wishing he and Annie were right, when really I had never felt so hopeless about a situation ever before.

* * *

I left my apartment early the next morning, to avoid my parents at breakfast. I knew arguing with them wasn't going to change their minds, so it was better if I just stayed away from them. So I took the subway down to the bakery and opened up the kitchen, at once feeling a little more calm around the ovens and the ingredients.

It was just past midday, and I had taken out a fresh batch of cupcakes out of the oven, when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned to see Katniss walking towards me, a happy smile on her face.

"Hey." she said simply, kissing me.

"Hey yourself." I replied. I had no idea why, but seeing her was making me feel nervous. Not the good kind of nervous though, but the sick kind of nervous. I was terrified that Katniss would some how be able to read my mind and figure out that breaking up with her was looking like my only option, if I wanted to actually have a future. I didn't want it to come to that, but I was beginning to think there was no other way.

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked, eyeing me with a worried expression.

"Yeah, fine. Why?" I said quickly. Maybe she really could read my mind.

"You seem kind of tense."

"Just have a lot of work to do today, that's all." I lied.

"So I should leave?" she suddenly sounded disappointed.

"No, no…you don't have to!" Upsetting Katniss was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come…it's just I wanted to ask…" Her cheeks started to glow red. "I'll go."

As she turned to leave I caught her arm and pulled her closer to me. If I could just block out the problem looming over my head I could enjoy being with Katniss just like I always did. She didn't come here often, so I knew that there must be an important reason. I loved Katniss when she was being secretive, but I really did want to know why she was there.

"You wanted to ask me something?" I prompted her.

Katniss' cheeks burned red again and she dipped her head down to avoid my eye. "Are you free tonight?" she asked quickly.

"Are you asking me on a date, Miss Everdeen?" I joked.

"Kind of." she replied, still not meeting my eye.

"Kind of?" I repeated, confused.

"I just thought…" Katniss trailed off before quickly finishing her sentence. "Well my sister has a sleepover tonight and my mother is working the night shift at the hospital, so I thought maybe you'd want to stay over tonight."

She spoke so quickly it took a minute for me to properly process what she had said. Don't get me wrong, I loved spending any time at all with Katniss, but she wanted to take things slow, and during the summer she backed away when things went too far. Katniss wasn't used to being so close to someone, and I guess the thought of going all the way made her feel vulnerable. I understood it completely, which was why it was such a big deal that she was inviting me to stay the night. I was thrilled, I wasn't going to lie, but at the same time my mother's ultimatum was still hanging over my head, making it hard to enjoy anything at all.

I realised she was waiting nervously for me to answer. "Well I wouldn't want you getting lonely, all by yourself." I joked. "What time should I come over?"

"Seven thirty? I'll cook dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want me to cook?"

"I'm not _that_ bad at cooking am I?" she exclaimed.

"No," I laughed, "I'm only joking."

"Good." Katniss crossed her arms stubbornly. "Because I'm going to make the best damn dinner you've ever had."

"I look forward to it." I smiled.

I leant in to kiss her, all my worries immediately melting away as her hands moved to my hair. It both calmed me down and frightened me when I realised that there was no way I could ever leave this girl.

"Peeta!" My mother's stern voice cut across the kitchen and we jumped apart. "What's going on here?"

"N-nothing!" I stammered. Trust my mother to ruin everything once again.

My mother looked angrily at Katniss. "Remember our little _chat_, Peeta?"

I gulped and looked away as my mother left the kitchen. I didn't want to meet Katniss' eye, but I could tell that she was looking at me for an answer.

"What was she talking about?" Katniss asked.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered. "I'll see you later?"

Katniss smiled, but I could tell she wasn't convinced. "Okay. See you."

With one last kiss, she left the kitchen, and I went back to baking to distract myself from the decisions I had to make about my future.

* * *

I arrived at Katniss' apartment at exactly seven thirty, trying to shake the bad thoughts from my mind. I just needed one night to forget all about the future, and enjoy being with Katniss in the present.

Katniss was smiling widely when she opened the door and pulled me close to kiss me.

"Thanks for coming." she said shyly.

"How could I resist the temptation of your delicious dinner?" I laughed.

Katniss rolled her eyes, "But you still _had _to bring dessert." she said, pointing to the cake box I had brought with me.

"Well you know, just in case." I joked.

To give her credit, the house smelled amazing when I walked inside. Katniss quickly crossed back over the stove, checking on her pot of lamb stew.

Unlike at Finnick's beach house, I leant back against the kitchen bench while Katniss did the cooking. For a moment I just watched her, taking in how beautiful she looked. She was concentrating hard on the pot, biting down on her lip as she stirred it. A strand of hair had come loose from her braid and kept falling in front of her face... The moment was perfect, and I wanted to make sure I would never forget it.

"So, are you going to tell me what your mother was talking about?" she asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Seriously, don't worry about it." I sighed.

Katniss paused. "It's obviously upset you."

"Just college stuff again."

"You can talk to me about it." she persisted.

"I don't want to, alright?" I exclaimed more angrily than I intended to. I didn't want to ruin the night by talking about it.

"Well, _sorry_ for wanting to listen to my boyfriend's problems." she muttered, turning her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"Look, its complicated, okay?" I said through gritted teeth. "It's better that you don't know."

"You can't say that and then not tell me!" Katniss exclaimed.

I sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. I tried to convince myself that maybe it would be easier if I talked it over with Katniss. "Fine." I said, defeated. "But you aren't going to like it."

Katniss took the pot off the heat and looked at me, as if prompting me to start explaining things to her. I took a deep breath before beginning.

"My parents don't want us to be together." I started.

"I figured that." Katniss cut in.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I laughed suddenly. I should have known that Katniss wouldn't let me get through the whole story in one go.

"Sorry." Katniss bit her lip. "I won't say anything else."

I took another deep breath. "Yesterday, my mother told me that I had two choices: I either stay with you and they freeze my college trust fund, or we break up and they let my study whatever I want."

Katniss was absolutely still. For a moment, I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Finally, she shook herself together. "So what are you doing to do?" she whispered.

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"You don't _know_?" Katniss asked, exasperated.

Oh God. That was _not_ the right thing to say. "No! I mean, it's not that I'm _actually _considering breaking up, it's just… I have no idea what I'm going to do, Katniss." She was staring at me, and I ran a hand through my hair anxiously. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Yes, you should have." Katniss replied honestly. "Peeta, you can't give up college for me."

"Yes I can." I said forcefully. "I'll work at the bakery, it's what I always planned to do anyway."

"But you don't get paid." she reminded me.

"Money isn't the whole world, Katniss." I tried to smile.

"Trust me, I know." Katniss said. "But I don't want that to happen to you, Peeta. Not because of me."

"Katniss, I'll figure something out."

"You need to go to college, Peeta."

"I _need _to be with you, Katniss."

Katniss shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You'll regret it, Peeta. I know you will. I can't do that to you."

"I love you Katniss, I'll never regret staying with you." I said, my voice starting to break.

"I love you too, Peeta." Katniss said softly. "But I can't let you sacrifice your future for me."

"Are we…?" I said, my voice breaking. I couldn't say the words, 'breaking up', I just couldn't.

Katniss nodded her head, fighting back tears that were quickly forming in her eyes. She was trying to look strong, but I knew that she was hurting, and that it was all my fault.

"Katniss, please…" I whispered. I stepped towards her, to pull her into my arms, but she moved away from me.

"You should go." She turned away, as if she didn't want me to see how upset she was.

But I knew how upset she was, because I felt exactly the same way. Everything had happened to so fast I thought I was going to pass out, and my head was starting to spin. I knew that staying in her apartment was only going to make things worse, and that nothing I said would change her mind right now. I thought she might need some time to re-think it, but I didn't want to bet on it though, knowing how stubborn she was. Katniss had made up her mind, giving me the chance to go to college but sacrificing her own feelings at the same time, and I hated myself for putting her in that position.

My heart broke when I heard her sniff back a tear, hating myself even more for being the reason for her pain. It took all my strength not to comfort her, and instead I slowly turned towards the front door and left Katniss alone in her apartment. I couldn't bring myself to go home just yet, so instead I stayed sitting on the curb outside her apartment building for what felt like hours, watching the cars drive by.

I couldn't even comprehend what had just happened. Katniss and I were over. The girl I loved was upstairs while I was down there, and I honestly had no idea what to do. I couldn't loose her, but with a sinking stomach I realised that I just had.


	5. Last Kiss

_Annie's POV_

Sunday was my favourite day. Sunday was the day I got to spend with Finnick, have him all to myself, and honestly, I looked forward to it all week. I thought he looked forward to it too, but I started to doubt myself when he was over an hour late to my apartment.

Maybe he'd forgotten, or maybe something had happened to him, or maybe...maybe he had gotten sick of me. Maybe he didn't want to be with me anymore... I knew I had to stop how out of control my thinking had gotten, I hadn't been so self doubting in months, but it was just so easy to let the bad thoughts continue once one grew in my mind.

Finally, the doorbell rang and relief filled my body as I leapt up from my bed to answer the door.

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Finnick said, as soon as the door swung open. Before I could say anything, he threw his arms around me so tight I stumbled back slightly.

He moved to kiss me, but we heard a cough from across the room. Finnick looked up to see my uncle give him a disapproving look from his armchair by the window.

"Ah hi, Mr Cresta. I didn't see you there." Finnick said uncomfortably.

"Hmm, well I'm everywhere." My uncle said, looking at Finnick over his glasses. "Just remember that."

I rolled my eyes and took Finnick by the hand, pulling him into my bedroom. As soon as we were alone, Finnick leapt at me again. His kiss felt different though, not enthusiastic and sweet, but pained and desperate.

"Let's never break up Annie." he said softly.

"Finnick…" I searched his face, and saw sadness in his eyes. "What's happened?"

We sat down on my bed, and Finnick lay back, running his hands through his hair as if in worry. I lay down next to him, reaching for his hand.

"Katniss and Peeta broke up." Finnick told me finally.

My heart nearly stopped. "What?" I asked. So many questions were running through my head that I couldn't figure them out quickly enough. Even though I knew the decision that Peeta was faced with, I never thought that that would happen to them.

"I was with Peeta before, that's why I was late." Finnick said sadly. I knew I should never have doubted him.

"How is he?" I asked. Although Peeta wasn't as forward around Katniss as Finnick was around me, I could tell by the way he looked at her that he was absolutely in love. She loved him too, and I couldn't even imagine how they would be feeling.

"Not great." Finnick told me truthfully. "He's staying with me for a couple of days, he can't stand being at home right now."

"Do you think you should go back and be with him?"

"It sounds bad, but all I could think about when he told me, was you." Finnick said, looking into my eyes. "Annie, I promise you, that isn't going to happen to us."

"I know, Finnick." I told him honestly.

Finnick paused for a moment, as if deciding whether to say what he wanted to or not. "Look, even though we're young, I _know _Annie, I know." he said seriously. "You're the one."

"Oh Finnick…" I murmured. "I know too. My future is you."

Finnick pulled me into his arms. "Can you picture it?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "Our own little apartment…"

"A ring on your finger…"

"How many kids do you want?" I asked suddenly.

"A whole army." Finnick replied.

"A whole army of Finnick Odairs?" I laughed. "I fear for the future."

Finnick laughed. "Well they'll be half Annie Crestas so I think that balances out."

I'd never put much thought into marriage or children, but suddenly it was all I wanted for the future. Since I'd met Finnick, I actually _enjoyed_ being alive, and now I couldn't wait for the next few years to pass so Finnick and I could finally have our happily ever after.

"I just want to skip ahead the next five years so I can spend the rest of my life with you." Finnick said, as if reading my mind. "I hate the idea that we might end up going to different colleges."

"Me too." I said honestly. "But have you figured out what you want to study next year?" I asked.

Finnick and I had spent many hours discussing his options for college, but so far nothing had interested him enough to spend four years studying. While I had found it pretty easy to decide on studying psychology at NYU, Finnick was having much more trouble, especially since his parents were dead set on him attending Yale.

Finnick shook his head. "Maybe I won't go to college at all." he laughed. "Instead I'll devote my time to writing poetry about you."

I laughed. "As much as I would love that, I think you _kinda _have to decide on something."

Finnick scrunched up his nose. "You're no fun."

"I'm realistic." I laughed. "I want a big wedding, that means we _both _need to being making money."

"Oh well, when you put it that way." Finnick joked. "I promise I'll decide soon. And you'll be the first to hear about it."

"What an honour." I laughed.

When Finnick kissed me, all I could think about was how amazing it was to have found him, and that in the middle of everything that had happened to me, something so good had come out of it.

"But before we think about getting married, there is something else I would like to propose." Finnick said, a grin growing on his face.

"And what would that be." I laughed, his smile was so contagious.

Finnick reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, perfect shell. He handed it to me, and I ran my finger over it was before turning it over, a little confused. In small writing, I noticed that Finnick had written, 'Prom?', and suddenly it all made sense.

"So what do you say?" Finnick asked, watching me carefully. "Will you be my date to prom?" He almost looked nervous, as though I would even consider saying no.

"Well, I'll have to check that I'm free..." I replied, just to tease him. "But I'll say yes for now."

"Very funny." Finnick replied, tapping my nose. "When's your prom?"

"Oh, I wasn't planning on going, to be honest." I told him. Honestly, it hadn't even occurred to me that I should go.

"Why not? It's your senior prom!" Finnick asked, confused.

The whole idea of going to a school dance wasn't really my thing, even though I had had a good time with Finnick at his Christmas ball. Really though, it was the fact that I didn't really fit in at my high school that was putting me off. "No one at school really talks to me." I admitted. "It'd be awkward."

"Why wouldn't anyone talk to you?" Finnick sounded suddenly defensive. "You've never told me this before."

"It's not a big deal." I replied, regretting mentioning it to him. "Most people think I'm crazy after you know, what happened..."

"They're the crazy ones." Finnick said seriously. "Crazy to miss out on how amazing you are."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just saying that because you have to."

"Am not." Finnick poked his tongue out at me. "But it does mean you are _definitely _going to prom- turn up looking as beautiful as you did at the Christmas Ball with _me _by your side and they'll be lining up to talk to you."

I could suddenly picture how the girls' jaws would drop when they saw Finnick walk in with me, and it would almost make up for the things they said about me in the hallways when they thought I wasn't listening.

"Maybe I'll reconsider then..." I smiled at him. He was getting pretty good at convincing me to go to dances with him, I supposed.

"Excellent." Finnick leant in and kissed me.

Kissing him was like diving deep into the ocean, where it was only the two of us, where time and nightmares and school and other people didn't exist. Like we were suspended in our own little world for a while, where nothing else matter except that we were together.

When we came up for air, I heard Finnick murmur, "We're so lucky, Annie."

We dove back down again and only one thought crossed my mind. Yes Finnick, we were.

* * *

There was a knock at my bedroom door that sent us jumping apart from each other. My aunt appeared in the doorway, eyeing us both suspiciously.

"Will you be staying for dinner tonight, Finnick?" she asked.

Finnick stayed for dinner so often now that I was almost used to setting an extra place for him at the dinner table.

"Not tonight, but thank you anyway." Finnick said politely. He was always sure to be on his best behaviour around my aunt and uncle, which I thought was pretty cute. "It smells amazing though!"

I thought I almost saw my aunt blush, but I couldn't be completely sure. I think she was beginning to like Finnick maybe a little too much, but I supposed that it was impossible to be immune to his charm.

"I'm going out to dinner with my parents." Finnick explained apologetically, once my aunt had left the room. "My dad just got a big business deal or something, so he wants to celebrate." he groaned. "Ughh, I don't want to go."

"It's only for a couple of hours." I reminded him.

"Yeah, a few hours I could be spending with you." He kissed me softly.

As much as I didn't want him to leave, we both knew he had too. Sighing, Finnick got up from my bed and I walked him to the front door, his hand tightly holding on to mine.

"Call me when you get back?" I asked.

"The very second I'm inside my apartment." he promised.

"Okay, well I'll talk you later then."

"I can't wait."

We kissed again, neither of us wanting to break apart. Eventually, we had to though, and Finnick walked out the door, giving me a wink before he disappeared.

Suddenly it was like I was back on land again and, snapping back to reality, I joined my aunt and uncle at the table. They had somewhat gotten over their concerns about Finnick and I being together, and had now moved on to teasing me about him whenever they got the chance.

"Soooo, how are things with Finnick?" My aunt asked, like she was fifteen years old and at a sleepover.

"Fine." I said, trying not to smile.

"Pretty serious then?" My uncle asked.

"I guess so."

"You know, I don't think he's quite as bad as I first thought."

"Thanks, uncle." I replied. It seemed like I was really was lucky today.

I spent the rest of the evening watching a movie in my room, but when it got to ten o'clock and Finnick still hadn't called, I figured he was talking with Peeta again. However, when my phone rang and it said it was Finnick calling, I beamed.

"About time, Finnick! I thought you'd forgotten about me!" I said happily. For a moment I heard nothing on the other end. "Finnick? Are you there?"

"This is Finnick's mother, Annie." I heard a voice tremble.

"Mrs Odair?" I replied, confused. "Is everything alright?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath, and my heart started to pound. "There has been an accident, Annie."

"What?" My voice was faint but inside my mind was screaming. I almost couldn't get the words about because my thoughts were jumbling together so fast." Is Finnick okay?"

"I don't know, Annie, I really don't know." Mrs Odair broke down in tears. "Oh God, we were arguing about college in the limosuine before it happened... out of no where..."

"But what happened to him?" I felt like I was going to faint.

"The doctors haven't told us yet. He's in surgery at the moment."

"In _surgery_?" No no no, this could not be happening. "Is he going to be alright?" I demanded.

Mrs Odair started to sob uncontrollably, and that was my answer.

I felt like I was going to throw up, and all I could do was let the phone drop from my hand as I sunk to the floor. I could barely breath, and the weight of what I had just heard was pressing down on my chest so hard I felt like I was suffocating.

Finnick was in a car accident. Right now, a stranger was operating on him, his whole life in his hands. His mother didn't know if he was going to be okay. If Finnick wasn't okay, I wasn't okay.

The worst thing was, it wasn't just one of my nightmares. I begged myself to wake up, maybe I really was asleep. But as I pinched at my skin and felt it sting, I knew I was awake and it was real.

As I prepared myself to go to the hospital, only one thought was running through my mind: Finnick couldn't die.

* * *

I willed myself not to have a flashback to my parent's death as I walked through the doors to the emergency room. It was no use though, and in moments I was back to that night 3 years ago, as I was taken out of the ambulance stunned and shocked, the images of my parents' lifeless bodies engraved in my mind.

I shook myself together, because I needed to be strong. Strong for Finnick, who was fighting for his life, and strong for his parents, who I found sitting in the waiting room with blank looks on their faces. They had a few cuts on their faces and arms, but other than that they were unhurt, and I just couldn't comprehend why Finnick hadn't been so lucky.

None of us said a word until Peeta arrived, looking completely pale. Immediately I jumped up to hug him, partly to reassure him but mostly for myself, because otherwise I was going to fall apart.

"Any news?" Peeta asked in a rough voice, as though he had been crying a lot.

Mr Odair shook his head. "He should be out of surgery soon."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Peeta continued.

With a far off look in his eyes, Mr Odair began to recount the accident to us. "The other car, it came out of nowhere. Ran straight through a red light and...slammed into the side of the limousine that Finnick was sitting on...It was all a blur, to be honest...but when I went to check on him..." Mr Odair choked up suddenly, "He was barely breathing..."

Suddenly I was back to the car accident that killed my parents. A dark night. Blurred lights of a car approaching. The sound of grinding metal and skidding ties. My mother's scream. Sirens in the distance. My shaking hands when I touched my parent's still faces...

I felt so faint I dropped back into the plastic waiting room chair, putting my hands over my ears in a desperate attempt not to totally loose my self in a flashback. I knew that Finnick was the only one who could talk me out of it, but he wasn't there.

Oh my God, Finnick wasn't there.

My mind was spiralling out of control when I heard the sound of running feet approach us. I looked up to see Katniss and Johanna rushing towards us, just as pale and terrified as I was sure I looked.

"Is he okay, what's going on?" Johanna demanded in an instance.

"He's in surgery." Peeta answered gravely. "We just have to wait it out."

Katniss sighed, and took a seat next to me. She reached for my hand and squeezed it tight, and for a moment it reassured me. I couldn't make myself speak though, and I had no idea what to say, so the four of us sat in silence for what felt like hours.

"What's taking so long, he's been in there for ages!" Johanna half yelled, breaking the silence and standing up from her chair. "I'm going to go speak to one of the doctors, make them tell us what's happening."

"It's no use, they won't tell us anything." Peeta said sadly.

"But we have to do _something_!' Johanna wailed. She started to pace back and forth in front of us, and it was making me feel a little motion sick.

"How about I go get some coffee then?" Peeta suggested. Despite everything that had happened, Peeta was still so nice and so thoughtful, and I was glad that he was there. Without his gentle demeanour, I'm sure the rest of us would have gone mad by now.

"That would be great, Peeta." I said softly, the first words I had spoken since arriving.

"Yeah, thanks Peeta." Johanna sighed, accepting that she just had to wait for the doctor to arrive.

"Would you like some coffee, Katniss?" Peeta asked politely.

"No, but thank you anyway." Katniss replied stiffly.

"You're welcome." Peeta spoke just as formally.

"Brrrrr!" Johanna exclaimed. "What happened between you two?"

Peeta looked at Johanna, then to Katniss, then back to Johanna, before sighing and walking away down the corridor. Once he had disappeared around the corner Katniss spoke up.

"We broke up." she said simply.

"You _what_?" Johanna's eyes widened in a state of disbelief.

Katniss shrugged, looking defeated. "We broke up."

"When?" Johanna asked. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter now." Katniss said dismissively. "It's not important, considering..."

Before Johanna could press the issue any further, Peeta returned with the coffees. Even though mine was scolding hot, I could barely feel it as I drank it quickly. With each moment that passed and we didn't hear any news of Finnick, I felt more and more numb.

Finally, a doctor arrived and we stood up quickly.

"Finnick is out of surgery and the internal bleeding has stopped." The doctor told us.

"Is he awake?" Mrs Odair asked, sounding faint.

"I'm afraid that the head injuries Finnick suffered were extensive, and to be safe he has been placed in an induced coma. "

"My son is in a _coma_?" Mr Odair spoke up, disbelieving.

"Will he be okay?" Mrs Odair started to tremble.

"Currently Finnick is stable, but he needs constant monitoring. We won't be able to tell the full extent of his injuries until he wake up."

"How long will that be?"

"Three weeks is the average duration, but it could be longer."

"Can we see him?" Tears started to roll down Mrs Odairs face.

"Of course."

I stood back and let Mr and Mrs Odair follow the doctor into Finnick's room. As much as I needed to see him, I knew that his parents needed to see him first. However, Mrs Odair stopped and turned back to me.

"Annie, aren't you coming?"

Surprised, I nodded and followed after them in silence. My heard was pounding when we reached the door, but I was sure it nearly stopped when it opened and I saw Finnick lying in his hospital bed.

Machines were beeping, lights were flashing, and tubes and wires were hooked up all over Finnick's head and chest. My tears began when I realised that those machines were the only things keeping Finnick alive.

I walked to him, and for a moment just looked at him. His hair was a mess, and I knew he wouldn't like to be seen like that, and his eye lids were gently closed, hiding the beautiful sea green colour of his eyes. He wasn't smiling, like he usually was, and it didn't look right. I reached out to touch his cheek, and it wasn't as warm as it had been when we last saw each other.

How long ago it seemed since he was in my apartment, and I still couldn't believe that it was really happening. I couldn't understand how it was possible for Finnick to have been so lively and happy only hours ago, and now so motionless and silent.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Mrs Odairs sobs, and I looked up to see both Mr and Mrs Odair in tears. I hadn't realised how much I was crying too, and the tears were streaming uncontrollably down my cheeks. I reached over and took Mrs Odair's hand in mine and she offered me a small smile. Despite what Finnick's parents had said to me in the past, I needed them just as much as they needed me in that moment.

As I looked back to Finnick lying in his hospital bed, I felt my whole world crumbling around me. It wasn't fair, that wasn't supposed to happen. My mind was screaming for him to wake up and be okay, but still he remained motionless.

I knew that Finnick had to get through it, he just had to.


	6. What is Love?

_Katniss' POV_

Everything was wrong.

After what had happened last year, senior year was supposed to be different, fun, the _best year of my life_. In reality though, Peeta and I had broken up and Finnick was fighting for his life.

I hadn't even had enough time to process the fact that Peeta and I were no longer together when he called in the middle of the night to tell me about Finnick. To be honest, I wasn't even going to answer the phone once I saw it was him calling, but I'm so glad I did. I never imagined that things would be so awkward between us, but I couldn't even meet his eye while we waited in the Emergency Room. It was I who had done the breaking up, after all, and seeing the hurt in his eyes was killing me.

I went home from the hospital and cried more than I ever had before. I cried so much I embarrassed myself, but I didn't even care. I never thought I would be the type of girl to get her heart broken, but there I was, wrapped up in bed surrounded in tissues, Prim handing me a tub of ice cream. It was totally clichéd, but it was what I really needed.

After our father died, I hardly had any time to cry at all. My mother grieved enough for all three of us, and instead I had to get straight to work to look after Prim. Now, however, all I wanted was someone to look after me.

"Katniss?" Prim appeared in the doorway. "Johanna's here."

"Oh God, really?" I sniffed. I half-heartedly tried to clear away some of the tissues on my bed before giving up.

"Wow, you look like shit." Johanna remarked upon entering my room.

"Welcome to my pity party." I tried to joke as she flopped down on my bed.

"What are you _doing_?" she asked, exasperated.

"What does it look like?" I replied sullenly, not in the mood for her attitude.

"Nope, this is not happening." Johanna said stubbornly, taking the ice cream tub out of my hands.

"Hey!" I tried to protest, but I knew it was no use.

"Look, I know you just broke up with your boyfriend and one of your best friends nearly died, but _Katniss Everdeen does not wallow." _

I stole the ice cream tub back. "Well, maybe she does now."

"No, she doesn't." Johanna insisted. "Katniss Everdeen picks herself up and keeps going because that is the kind of kick ass girl she is."

"Thanks, but that Katniss has gone on vacation. A vacation that involves eating a lot of ice cream."

"Seriously Katniss, _get up." _Johanna laughed. "We've got to go see Annie."

At that point, making sure Annie was okay was the only thing that could get me to leave the apartment. Dragging myself out of bed and taking a quick shower, Johanna managed to get me onto the subway only half an hour later.

When we arrived at Annie's apartment, her aunt let us in, her face tight with worry.

"How is she?" Johanna asked softly.

"Not good." Tears appeared in Mrs Cresta's eyes. "She hasn't been this bad since…her parents…"

Poor Annie, I thought, as we walked towards her room. Her parents died in a car accident and then Finnick nearly did too. If anyone deserved to wallow, it was Annie. However, when we walked into her room we found her busy, sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by a pile of her clothes.

"Hey, Annie." I said softly.

A smile briefly flickered across her face when she turned to face us. If I thought I looked bad, well, Annie looked ten times worse, and it was clear that she hadn't been sleeping at all. Johanna didn't have any rude remarks to say to _her _though.

"What are you up to?" I asked, as Johanna and I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Just sorting through some of my clothes." Annie answered. "Some of this stuff I haven't worn in years, I almost forgot I had it! I was thinking of donating a lot of it to charity. Hey Katniss, maybe some of this will fit Prim, do you think she's like it? She could come over and take a look if she wanted." Annie was talking so fast I could hardly keep up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Annie slow down!" Johanna laughed.

"Oh, sorry." Annie bit her lip. "I just need to keep myself busy." She started to sift through the clothes again, "Otherwise I think about…"

Suddenly, Annie trailed off as she picked up a sweater I instantly recognised as Finnick's.

"This is…" Annie choked up, her face starting to crumble. In one movement she pulled it over her head to wear it, wrapping her arms around her self as if it made her feel close to him again.

"I've been trying not to cry, but…" Annie couldn't finish her sentence before the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"Annie, hey." Johanna said softly. "It's okay."

Annie came and sat between us, and Johanna wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

"He's going to be okay, Annie." Johanna said seriously. "Finnick is the most stubborn person I know, and he loves you, Annie. He _loves _you. He's going to wake up, okay?"

Annie nodded, the tears starting to slow. I was a little surprised, to be honest, by how kind Johanna was being. She really did care, after all.

"How are you Katniss?" Annie asked, sitting up and looking at me with puffy eyes. "I'm really sorry about you and Peeta."

"Hey, I'm okay." I lied. "I guess it was for the best."

"Finnick and I had been talking about what he should do next year." Annie continued, her voice shaking when she said his name. "I just wish…I just wish I could tell him that it doesn't matter what he does, it just matters that we're together…" Her eyes started to tear up again. "You should talk to Peeta. Don't give up on what you have."

Annie's words stayed with me long after we left her apartment, after Johanna and I helped her sort though the rest of the clothes. It seemed to take her mind of off things for a while, and I was glad I had gotten out of bed and gone to see her.

Johanna was right of course, I wasn't the type of girl to wallow. Until I met Peeta, I didn't need to be with anyone at all, so I would be fine on my own. However, for some reason I still couldn't shake my feelings towards Peeta Mellark, and maybe I really wasn't ready to give up just yet.

* * *

It was Christmas day, but I had never felt less merry in my whole life. I went through the motions however, of opening the small amount of presents under our Christmas tree, cooking up a meagre feast and even reading out the lame Christmas cracker jokes. Prim already had our mother, who was deep in her own grief, and she didn't need me to make things worse.

As I was washing the dishes with Prim, I couldn't help but wonder how Peeta was coping during Christmas with his family. Maybe they were having a great time, now that the scholarship girl was no longer threatening their reputation.

I was broken from my bitter thoughts, however, by an unfamiliar text message tone. I turned to see Prim rush to our room and bring back a shiny new smartphone.

"Prim, where did you get that?" I asked at once. There was no way she could have afforded that.

"Lumi gave it to me, for Christmas." Prim said simply.

"Do you know how expensive they are?" I honestly couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, she can afford it." Prim looked at me like I was an idiot.

"There is no way you can accept that, Prim."

"I already did."

"I didn't even think you wanted something like that."

"Everyone at school has one." Prim replied.

"So?" I exclaimed.

"So, I'm not like you Katniss." Prim cried, "I want to fit in."

"I've heard bad things about Lumi, Prim. You don't want to fit in with her."

Prim rolled her eyes at me. "Another lecture, Katniss? Really?"

I looked at my sister, who had never spoken to me like that in her whole life, and I realised I had never spoken to her like that either. "I don't want to argue with you, Prim." I said softly. "Not today."

Prim rolled her eyes again and took her new phone back into our room. Sighing, I turned to leave the apartment instead, to find the one person who I knew could take my mind off of things.

However, it took a whole five minutes for him to open the door, after I knocked at least a thousand times.

"About time!" I said, as Haymitch opened the door for me.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart." Haymitch asked. "I'm not coming up for pudding, if that's what you're going to ask. I _refuse_ to be merry."

"Good." I said, stepping inside. "Because I've come here to drink."

"Finally, something I can help you with." Haymitch cracked a smile.

He lead me inside his dark, messy apartment, that reeked of alcohol and dampness. I flopped down onto an old couch with creaking springs, and Haymitch handed me a bottle. I took a huge gulp that burned my throat, but I didn't care.

"Geez, what's happened to you?" Haymitch chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied.

"Haven't seen that boy around for a while." Haymitch continued. He was much more observant than he let on.

"Yeah well, we broke up." I took another swig from the bottle.

"What are you going to do about it?" Haymitch pressed.

"I'm going to stay here right here." I replied. "What else can I do?"

To my surprise, Haymitch lunged forward and snatched the bottle out of my hand.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "You've got to be nice to guests, remember?"

"And you know all about being nice, don't you?" Haymitch replied.

"What's with everything being rude to me today?" I slumped into the couch, closing my eyes. I finally spoke the words I had been holding onto for days. "I'm so sick of everything. I wish I'd never gone to The Capitol School."

"Why?" Haymitch demanded.

"I thought I would be okay, that I could get the grades I needed and then forget all about it. But even if I do get into Yale, it's just going to be the same all over again- feeling like an outsider because of where I come from. I'll never escape it and I may as well give up now."

"Listen, sweetheart." Haymitch said, suddenly serious. "I've seen way too may kids with potential end up stuck here like me. I don't want that to happen to you, you hear me? Don't give up."

"What are you, my life mentor?" I replied. "I didn't come here for a lecture." I stood to leave, making my way through the mess on his floor to the front door.

"And don't give up on that boy, either." Haymitch called. "I liked him, he brought me fresh bread whenever he came to visit you."

I rolled my eyes. Only Peeta could be that good, better than I would ever be. "Merry Christmas, Haymitch." I said, before slamming his door shut.

Instead of going back to my apartment, I sat down on the curb outside for what felt like years. It was so cold I almost froze in place, until finally I picked myself up and trudged inside, feeling even less merry than when I woke up.

* * *

Gale had convinced me to hold our traditional New Years Eve party, even though I didn't think there was anything to celebrate.

"Come on, Katniss." Gale said as we hung up fairy lights. "Lighten up." He flicked on the switch, and as the lights started to glow, he chuckled at his own terrible joke.

I shot him an unimpressed look, but suddenly I couldn't help but laugh too. Suddenly the two of us were almost doubled over, laughing so hard that I had soon forgotten what it even was we were laughing at. Rory and Prim looked at us like we had gone insane, and for a moment I wondered if I actually had. Honestly, I wasn't even sure if I cared.

Eventually I calmed down and everything was set up, so I walked into my room to get ready. I found Prim sitting by the mirror applying mascara to her eyelashes. Beside her sat a whole box of makeup I had never seen before.

"Since when do you wear makeup?" I asked, confused.

"Since Lumi gave me some of hers that she had spare." Prim replied, putting on pink lip gloss.

Sighing, I decided not to say anymore, because I didn't want to upset Prim once again. So I got ready in silence, trying to will myself into looking forward to the night.

To my surprise, things went better than I thought. Prim danced with Rory until they were dizzy, and even Haymitch got up and danced for a while. Madge and Gale were utterly inseparable, and Annie had managed to come with Johanna.

The three of us stood by the window, thinking about how this time last year Finnick was the life of this party. I couldn't help but notice how something just seemed to be missing this year.

I was about to suggest we dance, when I saw Peeta walk in. Suddenly the music and the noise and the movement all disappeared and all I could focus on was him, at the other end of the room.

"What's he doing here?!" I exclaimed, suddenly annoyed because I was trying to forget about him for the night.

"I invited him." Annie told me. Before I could protest, she continued. "Life's too short, Katniss. Everything that has happened has taught me that. You love Peeta and he loves you. That's all that matters."

I sighed. Annie was right, there was no use trying to pretend as though I didn't love Peeta. So, keeping my eyes locked on his, I crossed the room and motioned for him to follow me.

We walked in silence up to the rooftop, but suddenly my courage gave way when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing, I need to go." I said hurriedly, but Peeta stopped me.

"Katniss, please." he said, his eyes pleading with me to stop. "Stay for a moment?"

Even though my head was telling me to go, I stayed where I was. Peeta took a deep breath before staring to speak.

"This has been Hell, Katniss." he said honestly. "Don't try and act like it hasn't been for you too."

I didn't reply, but the way I couldn't look him in the eye gave him his answer.

"Let's just forget about this, Katniss. I love you, and I need to be with you. Please, can we get back together?"

"But what about college?" My voice didn't sound like my own.

"We don't have to tell my parents."

"What if they find out?"

"They won't." Peeta sounded so sure of himself that I couldn't help but believe him. "It will be hard, and I don't want to keep you a secret…but if that's what it takes…"

I stared at Peeta, deep in thought. Maybe we could keep our relationship a secret from his parents, maybe everything _could_ work out. However, as soon as I started to feel hopeful, the alternative crossed my mind. If his parents did find out, Peeta would have nothing and it would be all my fault. It was then that Annie's words repeated in my mind. Life really was too short not to at least _try_ to make things work. I thought we at least owed it to Finnick too.

I decided not to worry about the future, or even about tomorrow, and I suddenly felt more free than I had in a long time. All that mattered right then and there was that I was with Peeta and that I was in love with him. I stepped forward, he didn't hesitate to pull me into his arms, and as our lips met the New Years Eve fireworks exploded into the night sky all around us. Maybe things would be okay after all.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! Also, thanks to the reviewer who asked about Haymitch, you gave me the idea to include him in this chapter :)


	7. Open Waters

**A/N: **Hope you're all liking this so far, please let me know what you think!

_Annie's POV_

Four weeks.

As I counted the days I realised that it had been almost a month since I'd heard Finnick's voice, seen his smile, felt his lips on mine... It had been agonising, and with each day that passed and he did not wake up, I felt my hope starting to slip away.

The doctors tried to stay optimistic, but the longer Finnick stayed in the coma, the less new information they had to tell us. I went to the hospital everyday after school, to sit by his bed and hold his hand, desperately wishing that he would squeeze my hand back. More than once I had thought I saw his eyelids flutter open, only to feel my heart sink upon realising it was just my imagination.

Those first few days, I was a mess. I didn't want to be that 'poor, mad girl' anymore, but as well as worrying about Finnick, the flashbacks to my parent's accident were becoming more and more regular. It hadn't been this bad since that last time I was in hospital, and I had almost considered checking myself back in just in case. While Katniss, Peeta and Johanna had been so great to me, keeping my mind occupied and making sure I wasn't alone, it was Mags who really helped me keep it together.

Mags was taking it just as badly as I was. She thought of Finnick like a son, and seeing him in hospital was breaking her heart. One day, after visiting Finnick in the hospital was too much for me, she comforted me while I cried.

"Live…" She had said to me, when I told her I didn't know what to do. "For him."

From then on I tried to keep going the best that I could, because I _could_ be strong, and I needed Finnick, and everyone else, to know that too. Finnick was always on my mind though, as soon as I woke up, before I went to sleep, and all through the day. I also made sure to have my phone with me at all times just in case his parents had any news.

It was 8pm on Sunday night, and working on my homework was the only thing distracting me from the fact that Finnick should have been there with me today. I was still having trouble sleeping though, so I decided I should head to bed so I could at least _try_ and get a few hours before the school week started. However, just as I was getting up from my desk, my phone started to ring, from a phone number I had learned to know well. In a second I answered the call, my heart beating so fast I could hardly hear anything else.

"Mrs Odair?" I asked quickly, my hands trembling so much I was scared I was going to drop the phone.

"Annie." I heard a breathless voice on the other end. "He's awake."

* * *

My mind was racing at one hundred miles an hour as I rushed to get out of the house and down to the hospital. Everything seemed to be taking to _long- _waiting for the elevator took what felt like years, and at least three cabs drove straight passed me before one finally pulled up outside my apartment. I could barely sit still in the cab, and I must have been smiling like an idiot, because the cab driver asked if I was feeling alright.

"My boyfriend just woke up from a coma!" I told him. I was so happy I couldn't hold it in, and I felt like running into the middle of time square and shouting it out or something.

Finnick was awake. Finnick was awake. Finnick was awake!

The cab hadn't even pulled up to the curb when I threw the door open, ready to jump out straight away. As I handed the driver the fare, he stopped me.

"Don't worry about it, miss. Use the money to buy your boyfriend something good to eat- the food in that place is horrible." he said.

I didn't tell him that I knew all too well just how bad hospital food tasted, but I thanked him anyway and practically bounded into the hospital. I could barely make it to his room quick enough, but just as I skidded around the final corner, I ran into Mr and Mrs Odair.

"Ah, Annie." Mr Odair said. "We were just heading out for some coffee, we thought you'd like to see Finnick alone."

"So I can really see him, right now?" I was so excited I couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Annie!" Mrs Odair laughed. She hadn't laughed in so long. "In you go."

I almost couldn't believe that it was really happening, as I walked into Finnick's room and found him sitting up in bed. He was still attached to machines and looked very pale, but it didn't matter because he was awake.

"Finnick." I couldn't help the tears that started to flow down my cheeks. I rushed to his side, but I suddenly didn't know what to do first. I wanted to wrap my arms around him so tight no one could ever separate us, I wanted to kiss him for so long I couldn't breathe, I wanted to look in his green eyes forever because they were _looking back at mine. _

"I've missed you so much." I blubbered in front of him. I didn't want him to see him completely fall apart like this, but it was no use. I was just so happy to see him awake that I was completely overwhelmed. I wondered if he was just as happy to see me, I wondered if maybe he'd been asking about me before Mrs Odair called. So many thoughts were running through my head again, but when I moved closer to kiss him, he flinched away from me.

"Finnick?" I asked, my heart pounding. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" Finnick looked at me like he had never seen me before in his life.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. My mind started to spiral out of control. Finnick didn't remember he. He had no idea who I was. He didn't love me anymore. What if he never got his memory back? What was I going to do?

I felt like I was going to pass out, when Finnick suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Just kidding, Annie!" he laughed, "I missed you too."

I stood there, completely stunned.

"Wow, you should see your face right now!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Finnick, that is _not _funny!" I exclaimed. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to scowl. It was no use though, I was way too happy to ever be angry with him.

"Forgive me?" Finnick gave me his most charming smile.

I rolled my eyes, "Just this time."

Finnick smiled even wider, opening his arms for me to fall into. I snuggled up beside him on the hospital bed, and it had never felt so right to be in his arms. When we kissed, it felt like we had been apart for centuries, but _finally_ we were together again.

Before I could ask him how he was feeling though, Finnick jumped in first.

"Have you been okay?" he asked, looking into my eyes like he always did when he was being serious.

"Don't worry about me! Are _you _okay?" I replied, because that was what was really important.

Finnick shrugged. "A little sore, a little tired."

"Tired- you've been asleep for the past month!" I joked.

"I must have looked like Sleeping Beauty, right?"

"Oh yeah, that heart rate monitor really brought out your eyes." We both laughed, before falling silent. Joking with Finnick felt so right and easy, I couldn't believe I had gone so long without seeing him. Neither of us could pretend, however, that those last few weeks hadn't happened, and the beeping machines around us was a constant reminder.

"Seriously though, how do you feel?" I asked him.

"Not too bad, considering. The doctors said I was pretty banged up though."

That was a bit of an understatement, but I didn't want to correct him. "I was so scared for you, Finnick." I said quietly instead.

"I'm so sorry, Annie." Finnick looked suddenly sad.

"This isn't your fault, it was an accident." I replied, a little confused.

"Yeah, but ever since we met I keep messing things up for you."

"You've also made a lot of things better though, or have you really lost your memory after all?"

"Very funny, Miss Cresta." Finnick smiled. "But I made a promise not to leave you, and I keep breaking it."

"You're here now, and that's all that matters." I told him honestly. As clichéd as it sounded, it was the truth.

"They cut my bracelet off." Finnick said suddenly, motioning to his wrist. Looking down at his hand, he suddenly looked completely lost in a sad thought.

I hated to see him so disappointed, so quickly I sat up and untied another string bracelet from around my wrist and tied it in place on Finnick's.

"Better?" I asked him.

"Much better." He kissed me gently. "But anyway, how could I possibly have left you when we have a prom to attend in a few weeks!"

"What?" I asked. "There's no way you're coming to prom now. You need to get better first."

"I'm already better, or have _you_ lost your memory now?"

I rolled my eyes. "You are so stubborn." I laughed, thinking back to what Peeta had said to me. "How about we just stay home and watch movies instead?"

"But I've already got my suit though!" Finnick whined.

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's just see how things go for now. The doctors might not even let you leave the hospital for ages."

"Hey, I've got my way of sweet talking the nurses." Finnick winked.

"Yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically, but I could help but smile.

Finnick was awake, and he was going to be fine, and I couldn't have been happier. As we settled in together against the pillows, everything felt right again.

"So fill me in on what's been happening." Finnick said, reaching for my hand, "I can't believe I missed our one year anniversary!"

"Hey, don't worry about that now!" I said honestly.

"I had something planned and everything." Finnick pouted.

"Well, you'll just have to hold off until our second anniversary." I tapped him on the nose. "But in _other_ news, Peeta and Katniss are back together."

"For real?" Finnick looked ecstatic.

"Yes, for real!" I laughed. "But don't let anyone around here find out- we're sworn to secrecy."

"Well I _do_ love secrets." Finnick raised his eyebrows seductively.

My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, but it didn't matter. We were back to being Finnick and Annie again, and that was just how it should be.

* * *

Finnick was insistent about being well enough to take me to prom, and while his doctors were hesitant at the start, Finnick proved them wrong and was walking out of the hospital a week later. I was a little disappointed though, because I had been enjoying hearing Finnick's heart rate monitor go through the roof whenever I went to visit him. Since then he had been annoying all of his friends at school, making them do things for him seeing as he "nearly died." I didn't really think they minded though, because like me, they were just so happy that he was okay.

Finally the day of my senior prom arrived, and I couldn't be negative about it at all because Finnick was just _so excited._ He arrived at my apartment little early though and I was still fixing my hair, so I left my aunt and uncle to entertain him until I was completely ready. To my horror though, they let him look through photo albums from when I was a baby.

Once I was ready, I opened my bedroom door a crack and just watched him for a moment. He was sitting on the couch in his new black suit with his perfectly styled hair, a little smile on his face as he looked through photos of one year old me. I was still having trouble remembering that this was all really happening.

Finnick started to speak when he heard me enter the living room. "Seriously Annie, you were the cutest baby _ever-_" Finnick began, before flicking his head up to look at me. "Wow. Annie, you look _amazing_." He dropped the photo album and rushed over to me.

"Okay okay, close your jaw Finnick, it's time for some new photographs." My uncle said, rolling his eyes.

"Hang on, I forgot the corsage." Finnick reached into his pocket and pulled out the most beautiful corsage I had ever seen. "The flower guy said white would go with everything." He said.

"I'm glad you got white." I said softly.

We looked at each other again, and for a moment it was just us, no one else in the entire world. I think we both were once again remembering that this was real and that everything was okay.

"Why don't you pin it on?" My aunt hinted, breaking us out of our trace.

Finnick gently pinned the white flower to my dress before wrapping his arm around my waist for the photos.

My uncle got a little carried away trying to be artistic, and eventually I had to stop him. "Okay okay, you're going to blind us with that flash." I laughed. "We better go, we don't want to be too late."

Finnick held my hand as we went down to the front of the apartment building, and I saw a cab waiting outside.

"I hope you don't mind if we take a cab." Finnick looked down. "My parents won't let me drive just yet, and...I've started to avoid limousines, for obvious reasons." Finnick looked genuinely embarrassed by his admission, so I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"It's perfect Finnick, honestly." I said, as he held the door open for me. "Just as long as you're paying the fare."

Finnick rolled his eyes before slipping in next to me, grinning once again.

The prom actually wasn't as bad as I thought. The gym had been completely transformed, with fairy lights and pearly balloons strung up all across the ceiling. A disco ball hung over the dance floor, shining rainbow lights onto everyone dancing. In the darkened gym, I almost found my year level tolerable.

Being with Finnick was a major help of course. Just like he had joked about, girls turned and stared as Finnick and I entered the room.

"It looks like we've made quite the entrance." Finnick observed.

"Well, it's not just on the Upper East Side where people like to gossip."

"You've got that right!" Finnick laughed. "Shall we dance?"

For someone who had only just come out of a coma, Finnick was still the best dancer of the night. Twirling and laughing with him felt even more amazing than ever, because there was a while where I thought I might never have the chance to do that with him again.

When we were tired of dancing, I lead Finnick out onto the empty football field, and immediately I was thankful for the chance to be alone with him. We lay down together on the grass, and for a while we said nothing as we gazed up at the stars.

"I dreamt about you, in hospital." Finnick eventually said.

"Really? What happened?"

"It was like I was looking into our future or something….it made me even more excited to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We're so lucky, Finnick." I said softly, mirroring his words from one of the last conversations we had before the accident.

We were both too happy for words, so instead I rested my head on his chest. His steady heartbeat reassured me that we would get our happy ending one day.


	8. Wreck It

_Katniss' POV_

For weeks, all anyone had been talking about was senior prom. Who was wearing what, who was going to have the best after party, who was going to win prom king and queen.

In the few days leading up to the night, I had been feeling more and more anxious about what Cashmere would do if she didn't win her crown. Of course I wasn't going to win it- most of our year level still avoided me like the plague- but that didn't guarantee Cashmere the title.

It was hard to keep my worries to myself, when everyone around me was so happy. For the weeks that Finnick was in hospital, the rest of us could hardly think of a thing to say to each other at lunch time, and it just felt wrong to laugh or smile or have any fun at all. I was so relieved, when Annie called to let us know he was okay, and it felt like our group was whole again.

Of course, Peeta couldn't stop smiling like crazy when ever we were together, which didn't help at all considering we were still trying to act as though we had broken up. He desperately wanted to take me to prom, but I knew we couldn't be seen as a couple. So, we had agreed to just go 'as friends'. It was hard, I had to admit, acting like Peeta and I weren't back together, especially with Finnick making jokes about seeing us 'disappear into the broom cupboard' together in between classes. We did our best to avoid each other as much as possible, but lunch time was always the hardest.

With everything that had been going on with Finnick, Peeta, Cashmere and even Prim and her new friends, I had hardly put any thought into the _actual _prom itself. I had half heartedly bought a dress and agreed to let Annie do my hair, but other than that all I could really focus on was what would happen if Cashmere didn't win.

I was still worrying about it as I got ready with Johanna, Madge, Delly and Annie at Johanna's apartment on the evening of the prom.

"Katniss seriously, lighten up!" Johanna groaned as she finished her eyeliner. "I'm supposed to be the one bringing down the mood, not you."

I rolled my eyes and I tried my best to break myself out of my thoughts, but I was finding it hard to enjoy myself. The mood was pretty high though, and I just wished I could be excited as everyone else.

Delly turned up the music as Madge poured us champagne, giggly already. The two of them started to twirl around in their dresses, even pulling a reluctant Johanna up to join them, and I wondered how it would feel to be that carefree.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Annie asked, as she braided my hair more intricately than I could have ever done myself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Prom's just aren't exactly my thing." I tried to sound convincing.

"I know what you mean." Annie laughed. "But maybe you'll surprise yourself."

"We'll see." I said, trying to sound optimistic.

"You look amazing, for what it's worth." Annie said, as she finished the braid.

"Yeah Katniss, maybe you'll even win prom queen!" Madge added, looking dizzy as she finally stopped twirling.

Before Madge could see how utterly terrified I looked, Johanna replied. "Hey, maybe you'll win, missy."

"What, no?" Madge looked down. "I'd never win, no one would vote for me..."

Madge looked genuinely upset, but before anyone else could say anything, I heard the elevator doors open and Finnick call out: "Ladies, your princes have arrived!"

Finnick, Peeta, Gale and Thresh, Delly's date, appeared in the living room, dressed in perfect suits. Peeta looked utterly adorable, and was wrapping his arms around me in an instant.

"You look amazing." he whispered, as he dipped his head closer to kiss me.

I wasn't too keen on public displays of affection, but there was a sense of urgency in his kiss that made me realise how much it meant to him.

When he broke away he explained, "Because we'll have to ignore each other for the rest of the night."

That was true, and something I had to remember as we moved to opposite ends of the group for photographs. Johanna's mother was all too happy to take photographs of us, and I thought that she was just glad to be able to have that moment with her daughter, because it sure did take a lot of convincing to get Johanna to even buy a ticket to prom. She still insisted she wasn't going to take anyone though, and wore her Doc Martens underneath her simple black dress.

Eventually Johanna got irritated with all the fuss, and so we all headed down to the limousine waiting outside her apartment. As Johanna opened the door, I saw Annie take Finnick aside for what seemed like a serious discussion. A moment later, Finnick announced that he and Annie were going to walk to prom.

"Are you serious?" Johanna asked incredulously.

"Yes, it's just the next block!" Finnick tried to laugh off her comment. However, I could tell he was hoping she would just drop the subject.

"Whatever, I just never thought you'd pass up the opportunity to make an entrance."

"Oh, we made enough of an entrance at _my_ prom!" Annie laughed too, coming to Finnick's rescue.

"Well okay. If you don't turn up in half an hour we'll just assume you've been murdered."

"Thanks for your support." Finnick rolled his eyes.

He took hold of Annie's hand, and the two of them set off down the side walk while the rest of us slid inside the limousine.

I was beginning to feel surprised by just how comfortable I was starting to feel, getting in and out of those things. The first time I went to Peeta's apartment in his limousine, I felt like I was inside some kind of alien spaceship or something. Now however, I didn't even think about it. I wasn't sure it was a good thing, but I figured that of all aspects of Upper East Side life I was used to, limousines weren't the worst things.

Gale, on the other hand, looked even more uncomfortable than when he was at Johanna's apartment. He sat stiffly against the leather seat, squinting in the dark cabin to make out my face. A prom wasn't Gale thing at all, and an Upper East Side prom was probably his definition of hell. Still, he had agreed to go, for Madge's sake, and had put a lot effort into finding the right suit. Still, he looked totally uncomfortable, just as I was sure I once had. So I tried to give him a reassuring smile, but I wasn't sure if it was any help.

The trip didn't take long, and soon we piled out of the limousine and walked towards the hall that once held the Christmas Ball. While the rest of my group walked ahead and talking happily, I took a breath as I realised that these next few hours could change my life forever.

* * *

As much as it pained me, I had to give the prom committee the credit they deserved. The hall looked amazing, completely over the top of course, with chocolate fountains and ice sculptures, but amazing none the less. However, I quickly realised just how much the whole 'prom queen' thing meant to all the girls in the room. As soon as we walked in, girls were looking us up and down, whispering to their friends as they immediately judged our dresses.

I wanted to find our table as quickly as possible to avoid the stares, but as we walked across the room, we were suddenly intercepted by Cashmere. She was wearing an extravagant platinum coloured dress made up of both sheer and sequined panels, with her hair swept on top of head and down over one shoulder. As she moved, the lights reflected off her dress making her impossible to miss.

"Katniss, so glad you could make it." she said, offering me a fake smile.

"Yeah, you too." I tried to walk away, but Cashmere continued.

"You look nice." She was so good at acting sweet that it scared me.

"So do you." I replied, not hiding my sarcasm.

"Well, good luck for the announcement!" She gave me another smile before walking away, almost blinding me with how reflective her dress was.

"Geez, who was _that?" _Gale asked, once she was out of ear shot.

"That was Cashmere." I replied coldly.

"Wait that was _her_?" Gale suddenly asked angrily. "Hang on, I've gotta go and give her a piece of my mind." He tried to push passed me but I sprung into action.

"Don't!" I exclaimed in a total panic. He looked at me confused, and I tried to regain my composure. "It's not worth it. Don't ruin things for Madge."

With that, Gale seemed to calm down a little, and returned to a very relieved looking Madge. Looking over my shoulder at Cashmere by the drinks table, I cautiously made my way over to our own table.

Surprisingly, the night went by fairly quickly. Since Peeta couldn't beg me to dance with him this time, I spent most of the night with Johanna, who sat scowling at the table and taking sips from her flask when the teachers weren't looking. Of course Finnick and Annie were the stars of the dance floor, but even Gale danced with Madge, although he was constantly checking to make sure no one was watching him.

Finally it was time for the prom king and queen to be crowned. The dance floor went silent, and I could literally feel the tension in the room. I looked over to see Cashmere on the other side of the floor, and when she met my eye I felt a cold shiver run down my spine.

"And the prom queen is…" I heard a voice on the stage announce. "Madge Undersee!"

Happiness for Madge and dread for myself swamped me all at once. Looking over at Cashmere again, she shook her head slowly at me, eyes murderous. I suddenly felt like I was about to pass out, and with the sound the prom king being announced in the distance I ran out the hall, desperate for fresh air.

* * *

At least it wasn't me, at least it wasn't me, at least it wasn't me. I kept repeating that to myself as I started to pace up and down in the courtyard in front of the hall. I heard the sound of the doors open, and heels clicking towards me, and turned to see Cashmere heading towards me.

I was totally caught by surprise when she grabbed me and slammed me against the wall of the hall, her eyes shining with hatred. For a second I actually thought she was going to kill me.

"Do you think this is _game_, Katniss?" she said in a metallic sounding voice.

"This isn't my fault, Cashmere. No one wanted to vote for you." I realised that _probably_ wasn't the best thing to say when trying to calm her down.

"And I bet you just _love_ that thought, don't you?"

"This might come as a shock, but I don't spend every minute of my day thinking about you."

"Well you're about to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's time you got what's coming to you. Did you seriously think you could come to this school and take my place?" Her eyes narrowed on me and she started to back away.

"Cashmere…" I tried to say, but she was already gone.

My legs were shaking, and I leant against the wall of the hall to try and look calm before I walked back inside. I still didn't want to let Cashmere's threats get to me, but after what she did last time, I knew that she was serious. Just as I was about to walk back inside like nothing was wrong, I heard Peeta's voice call out.

"Katniss, are you okay?" he said once he found me.

"Sorry, I just needed some fresh air." I replied, trying to act normal.

"Are you sure?" Peeta moved to put his arms around me, when I moved away.

"Hey, it's okay. No one can see us here." He tried to reassure me.

That wasn't what I was worried about though. I knew I should let Peeta in on what had just happened, seeing how he reacted last time when I kept him in the dark, but he was just so happy as getting back together I didn't want to ruin things.

"It's not that..." I said, trailing off. I wasn't in the right state of mind to explain things anyway.

"Okay...Well we were thinking of heading off back to Johanna's place now." Peeta said, trying not to look hurt.

"Great." I said, relieved. All I wanted was to get out there.

I tried to shake Cashmere's comments from my mind as we (minus Finnick and Annie who insisted on walking again) piled into the limousine and travelled back to Johanna's. Honestly, the rest of the night was a blur of loud music, Madge waving like a queen on 'royal duties' and me trying to distract myself from what had happened with Cashmere. As much as I was happy for Madge, I couldn't help but wish that things had gone according to Cashmere's plans.


	9. Royals

**A/N: **Hey sorry if this is getting kind of boring, it will pick up pace soon I promise!

_Prim's POV_

I wasn't sure why, but it seemed as though Lumi and her friends _actually _liked me. In the months that I had been at The Capitol School, I had spent lunch times with them in the centre of the middle school courtyard, getting envious looks from all of the other girls. I had been invited to shopping trips on 5th Avenue, and while I never actually bought anything, it was nice just to pretend that I could. I'd had girls ask me where I got my clothes from, to which I would reply they were 'vintage', even though the really were just my mother's old clothes. Boys even offered to carry my books in between class and do my homework for me. For the hours at school, I felt like a celebrity, or a princess, and I loved it.

It was lunch time, and I joined Lumi, Glimmer, Clove, Cato and Marvel at our usual table. Lumi was grinning, holding a pile of crisp white envelopes in her hands.

"Sooooo, as you should already know." she began excitedly, "It's my birthday in two weeks, and I have your invitations to my party!"

She handed out the envelopes, and intrigued, I opened mine right away. It was pearly white, decorated with sparkles and diamantes, and if this was what the invitation looked like, I couldn't even imagine what the _actual_ party would be like.

"Prim, could you help me hand out the rest?" Lumi asked, cutting through my admiration of her invitation.

Glimmer shot me an angry look as I stood up from the table and joined Lumi. Once we were out of earshot, Lumi began to explain.

"Look, usually I ask Glimmer to help me with the party planning, but… this year I'm choosing you." she told me, as she handed out invitations to beaming new party guests.

"Me?" I asked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yes, Prim!" Lumi laughed. "Look, don't tell Glimmer I said this but, she _kinda_ has bad taste. So, I'm trusting _you_ this time. Soooo, what do you say?"

"Of course!" I grinned. "What exactly do I have to do?"

I probably should have asked that question _before _I agreed to help Lumi. Because when she said 'help', what she really meant was 'do everything'. In the next week Lumi had me running all across the Upper East Side, organising decorations, arguing with catering companies, finalising guest lists, and picking up all the pieces for her outfit.

Two days before the party, I was totally exhausted as I arrived in class. I flopped down at my desk next to Glimmer, who looked at my with a fake smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I had a late night last night, Lumi needed me to pick up her dress from the dressmaker."

"Ooooh, what does her dress look like!" Glimmer asked, suddenly more interested.

"It's _amazing_," I started to gush. "It's white and flowy and sparkly and she's going to look like, a _snow queen_ or something!"

"Wow." Glimmer replied. "So what are you wearing?"

"Oh, just a dress I have at home." I said simply.

"What, Prim?" Glimmer exclaimed. "You can't just wear some old dress from your closet!"

"Why not?"

"Because this is _Lumi's _party. It's like, the party of the year. _Everyone _will be talking about it, and you _have_ to look good." Glimmer explained, like I was an idiot. "Plus, Lumi would never forgive you if you turned up in some second hand rag."

"Well what are _you_ wearing?" I asked, a little offended.

"I've had a dress on hold for a couple of weeks. My parent's aren't too happy about the price, but… it's worth it." Glimmer said off handedly.

I gulped, as I started to think about just how much Glimmer's dress much have cost. She was right, of course, I was stupid to think that I could wear an old dress to Lumi's party, but with a sinking feeling I realised that there was no way I would be able to afford anything else.

As soon as school was over, I rushed home to figure out what I could do about the dress situation. In a frenzy, I took out my savings from under my bed, rifled through drawers trying to find loose change and rummaged through my closet desperately trying to find something that looked somewhat new.

I must have looked like a mad person, because when I noticed Rory standing in the doorway, he looked pretty concerned.

"Prim?" he asked hesitantly, stepping over a mountain of clothes to sit on my bed. "What's, ah, going on?"

"I need something to wear to Lumi's party!" I wailed.

"I thought you already had something?" Rory asked tentatively. "You showed me last week."

"Don't ridiculous, Rory." I snapped, "I can't wear that, it's like 100 years old."

"I think you look good in it…" Rory mumbled.

"No offence Rory, but you aren't exactly a fashion expert." I knew that he was just trying to help, but I didn't need him to complicate things anymore. I just didn't have the time to explain it properly to him.

"Oh and you are?" I could tell that Rory was trying his best not to get angry with me, even though he probably should have been.

"Well I need to be, for the party." I said, and I started sorting through the clothes pile again. "It's just, Lumi has put me in charge of pretty much _everything _and it all needs to be perfect otherwise she won't let me sit with her. I've hardly slept in two weeks, plus I'm behind on all my homework. Now I need to make sure I have the right dress and it's _stressing me out_."

Rory was silent for a moment, before he slowly spoke up. "Prim, this isn't you."

I looked at him, my hair a mess from running around the apartment, surrounded in clothes, feeling totally insane.

"Yeah well, maybe it is now." I replied.

It hurt me to hurt Rory, who had always been so good to me. But I felt like I needed to make a choice- my life with him, Gale and Katniss, or the life with Lumi and her parties and expensive gifts and all the attention. Even though it was hard, I knew which world I wanted to be part of, and Rory just didn't get that.

* * *

I woke up early on Saturday morning, the day of the party, and left the apartment before Katniss was even awake. I caught the subway to the Upper East Side, with the small amount of money I had managed to pull together, and went on a mission to find the perfect dress. However, by the time it was mid morning, I hadn't managed to find anything that was even _remotely_ in my price range. Finally, I walked into a store and found the most beautiful dress I had ever seen.

It was pale blue and shimmered as though it was completely made of ice. I stood admiring it for a few minutes, before a shop assistant came over to me.

"Hi, honey." she said in a condescending voice. "You like this one?"

"I love it." I told her, not wanting to take my eyes off of it.

She looked me up and down before replying. "Are you sure it's in your price range?"

Confidently, I turned the price tag over and gulped as I realised it was _way _more than I expected it would be. However, I tried to hide my disappointment as I looked back to the shop assistant.

"Yes. I'll try it on, please." I couldn't help but feel smug as I followed the lady into the dressing room.

Putting on the dress, I _knew _it was the one. It looked amazing, and it really did make me feel like a princess. However, I knew that there was no way I could afford it. But if I went home without it, there was no point even going to Lumi's party at all, and I would be at the loser table by Monday...

Without thinking it through, I quickly took off the dress and ripped off the tag before shoving it into my backpack. My hear pounding, I stuck my head out of the dressing room and saw the shop assistant caught up in conversation with someone I couldn't see. The way she was giggling and twirling her hair, I guessed she was talking to an attractive guy, and was surely distracted.

I knew it was my only chance, so I quickly grabbed my bag and made a run for the front door. However, just as I was about the leave, I heard someone call my name. I turned, manic, to see Finnick walked towards me.

Panic flooded my body as I realised that the shop assistant had turned her attention back to me. Suddenly, it felt like the dress in my bag was burning a hole in my skin.

"Hey!" I said to Finnick, a little too enthusiastically.

Grinning, Finnick pulled me in for a hug to whisper into my ear. "Please save me from this shop assistant, she just asked me out."

I laughed, trying to act normal. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Picking up a dress my mother has on hold." Finnick rolled his eyes. "I'd thought she'd go easy on me, considering I've just come out of a coma and all." he joked. "What about you?"

I looked over to see the shop assistant walking towards the dressing room. "Oh, just picking up some things for Lumi Snow's party."

"Ahh, the party of the year, I'm hearing." Finnick laughed. "And I suppose you're the one who's making it all happen?"

"Yeah, so I better go." I said quickly, as I noticed the shop assistant leave the dressing room, looking for my dress. I turned to run out the front door, when I heard the alarm start to sound.

Oh no.

There must have been a security tag I hadn't noticed.

I turned back, my face turning bright red as the shop assistant descended upon me, snatching my backpack from my back. She opened it up and pulled out the beautiful dress in front of a shocked looking Finnick.

"Well, well, well." she said, sounding satisfied with herself. "I knew this wasn't in your price range. I'd be surprised if anything on this street even is."

I was already freaking out, and she was making it even _more_ humiliating. "I can explain!" I tried to say, but my voice sounded tiny.

"You can explain to the police." The shop assistant said.

I almost felt like I was going to pass out. What would everyone at school think if I was arrested for stealing a dress? I'd be the joke of the whole year level...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Finnick cut it. "Don't you think that's a little extreme? Technically she hadn't stolen it yet."

The shop assistant didn't look convinced, and suddenly, right before my eyes, I watched Finnick turn into the charming player I had heard he once was. "Oh, come on." he teased, "For me?"

Instantly, the shop assistant start to melt, and finally Finnick convinced her to let me off with a warning. He even payed for the dress for me, but really, I didn't even want it anymore. Honestly, I just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Finnick led me out of the store, but before I could thank him, he stopped me.

"I'm taking you home." he said firmly. "I'm sure Katniss would like to hear about this."

Oh God. I had forgotten about Katniss.

* * *

Katniss looked pretty surprised, when she opened the door to see Finnick and I in the doorway.

"What's going on?" Katniss asked, confused.

"I think I'll let Prim explain." Finnick said, his hand on my shoulder so I couldn't back away. "I'll see you later."

Once Finnick had gone, I took a deep breath and told Katniss what had happened. When I finished, she sat staring at me in silence.

"Who even are you?" she said, finally.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked, exasperated. "I'm still Prim."

"No you're not! Prim doesn't care about makeup and parties and fashion, and Prim _doesn't steal_." Katniss tried her best not to yell. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

"Oh, like you can talk!" I suddenly yelled. "You used to steal things all the time."

"That's different, Prim." Katniss said in a level voice. "I'm really disappointed in you."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Whatever, I've got to go get ready."

"Ummm, I don't think so, Prim." Katniss said, as I started to walk towards our bedroom.

I spun around. "What?"

"You're grounded." Katniss said simply.

"You can't ground me." I retorted. Who did she think that she was?

"Yes I can. You're not going to that party."

"Katniss!" I wailed, but I knew it was no use.

I ran into our room, slamming the door shut before throwing myself onto my bed. It was so unfair, I couldn't even believe it. So I lay for a moment, feeling sorry for myself, when I suddenly had an idea.

Grabbing the dress and my handbag, I tried as quietly as I could to open the bedroom window. Slowly and carefully, I climbed out onto the fire escape and ran down the stairs to the ground floor.

Looking back at my apartment, I knew that what I did next was probably going to change everything with Katniss for ever. I knew I needed to make a choice, so with a deep breath I continued down the street to be a princess at Lumi's party.


	10. Uphill Battle

_Katniss' POV_

It was Monday morning, and I'd gone downstairs to check the mailbox for the third time that morning. It was a good excuse to get out of the apartment while Prim was getting ready for school, because since she'd snuck out to that party we'd hardly spoken. I'd taken away her phone, and told her that she'd have to pay Finnick back for the dress, and she'd been in an awful mood ever since.

When I got down to the ground floor, I found Haymitch standing in front of the row of mailboxes attached to the wall.

"Back again, sweetheart?" he said with a crooked smile.

"I don't need this right now, Haymitch." I said, sighing. I tried to move him out of the way but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not moving until you and your sister start speaking again."

"Yeah, well maybe you should be up there with her- _I've_ been trying to talk to her since the weekend."

"Talking, as in yelling at her? From what she told me you were pretty harsh."

"It needed to be said." I defended myself. Since when was Haymitch allowed to lecture me on this kind of thing?

"She's fourteen, Katniss. Let her have some fun!"

"She tried to _steal_ a dress!" I exclaimed.

"And now she's going to pay back that peacock boy- what's his name? The preener?" Haymitch looked confused for a moment.

"Finnick?" I answered. "But that still doesn't make up for the fact that she snuck out."

"It's what teenagers do!"

"I never did that." I shot back.

"That's because you were too busy trying to be her mother." Haymitch said, suddenly sounding wise. "You're her sister, you need to remember that."

"Well maybe you should remind our mother of that then." I snapped. "Can you move?"

Defeated, Haymitch stepped aside and I approached the mailbox. When I opened it, there was actually a letter inside, addressed to me. Immediately I recognised the Yale logo, and my heart nearly stopped. Staying where I was, I ripped open the envelope and took out the perfect, crisp letter. I could hardly read fast enough, but it was clear what it said.

"Oh my God." I said breathlessly. I felt like I was going to pass out.

"What's happened?" Haymitch asked, suddenly concerned.

"I've been invited for a tour of Yale with the dean of admissions!" I exclaimed.

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes, _Haymitch_, it's a good thing. It means that I'm pretty much accepted into Yale, all I need to do is impress everyone on the tour and I'll get in!"

My mind was racing. Yale only offered tours to one student at The Capitol School a year, and I couldn't believe it was me. Finally, something _good_ was happening.

"Congratulations, sweetheart." Haymitch grinned.

"You know, maybe you're right, Haymitch." I said, feeling a sudden urge of positivity. "I'll trying talking to Prim again."

Taking the stairs two at a time, I entered the apartment and called out to Prim. "Ready to go? We don't want to miss the train."

Prim appeared from our room, her bag already on her shoulders. "Actually, Lumi arranged for a car to pick me up today." she said cooly, pushing passed me to leave the apartment.

I moved to the window to see Prim getting into the back of a shiny black limousine, dark tinted windows hiding her from me. Sighing, I picked up my own school bag and headed to the subway, determined not to let Prim ruin my new good mood.

* * *

Peeta looked at me strangely as I took my books out of my locker.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, sticking my tongue out at him.

"You're smiling." Peeta observed. "I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much first thing in the morning in this place."

I laughed. "That is true." I told him. "I'll tell you everything at lunch."

Peeta was right about the smiling, and I could barely stop grinning all though class. Even Miss Trinket commented that I was my 'happier self' today. I was still smiling when I joined my friends in the courtyard for lunch.

"So Katniss, I hear you have a _secret_ you wish to share with us." Finnick said, giving me a wink.

"It's not really that big of a deal." I shrugged, trying to play it down. I really didn't want the attention.

"Oh come on, Katniss." Johanna rolled her eyes. "Out with it."

"I've been invited for a tour of Yale!" I couldn't pretend I wasn't thrilled any longer.

"Oh my God." Johanna said, "You're like, 99% in then."

"I know!" I said, more excited then I had ever sounded. "I can't believe it."

"What? You deserve this, Katniss." Peeta said genuinely. He leant closer to kiss me, but we suddenly both remembered we were supposed to be 'just friends' and quickly jumped apart. Instead, we settled for a shy smile, as Peeta reached for my hand under the table.

Finnick pretended to clear his throat and be both looked up. "I would like to propose a toast." Finnick announced, holding up his water bottle. "To Katniss, the only one of us that might _actually _have a future."

"Speak for yourself." Johanna said, elbowing him.

While Finnick pretended that Johanna had _actually_ hurt him, I noticed Cashmere walking towards the table. Suddenly, the bickering between Finnick and Johanna was blocked from my mind.

"So, what are you all toasting?" Cashmere said, appearing at the table.

"Katniss just got invited to a private tour of Yale." Madge boasted. Even though her intentions were good, I wished I could have stopped her. "Weren't _you_ trying to get into Yale too, Cashemere?"

I could literally see Cashmere's eyes flash with rage as she realised what it meant. If only one student from The Capitol School was accepted into Yale, and I had already got my invitation… Cashmere's chances weren't looking good.

Great, I thought. Just another reason for her to hate me.

Cashmere pulled herself together quickly though, giving me a wide smile. "Congratulations, Katniss." she said in her smooth, high pitched voice. "You totally earned it."

"Thanks, Cashmere." I replied, trying not to let my voice shake.

I didn't realise how tense I was until she walked away, and I let myself relax a little.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" Finnick asked, looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to smile.

"Oh no, I know that face." Peeta said, "You're not fine."

I sighed. Of course Peeta knew me better than anyone else. "Cashmere just isn't my biggest fan, that's all." I said, trying to discount the situation. "Let's change the topic."

"Well, how's Prim." Finnick asked. "Following in her sister's footsteps I see."

"Ughhh, don't even joke about that." I groaned. "I told her she had to pay you back for the dress."

"Hey, don't worry about it. All in a days work, right?" Finnick replied.

"All in a days work?" Johanna questioned.

Finnick puffed out his chest, and I was suddenly reminded of Haymitch's 'peacock' remark. "What can I say? I'm a hero and totally saved the day."

"That kind of thing might work on Annie, but not around here." Johanna contended.

The bickering started up again, and I tried my best to join in with the conversation, until I saw Cashmere watching me out of the corner of her eye. I gulped. Things were not going to be good.

* * *

When I walked into school the next morning, everyone was staring at me. It was just like my first day at The Capitol School again, except instead of looking at me curiously, everyone was laughing.

I could feel myself blush even though I had no idea what was going on, but the sick feeling in my stomach was making me think that it had something to do with Cashmere.

I kept my eyes down as I walked to my locker, but before long I heard people start to shout things out to me:

"Hey everyone, make sure your things are locked away. Katniss might steal them!"

"Don't get too close to Katniss, she might steal your phone out of your pocket!"

"Nice outfit today, did you steal it just like your little sister tried to?"

"I can't believe they let someone like you into this school- wait until my parents find out!"

Oh God. They knew.

I could barely keep it together through the first classes of the day. Where ever I went, I heard people whispering and laughing at me, pointing as I walked by, passing me rude notes in class. I willed myself not to fight back against what they were saying, because I knew that it was only going to make things worse.

As I prepared myself to enter the courtyard at lunch, I suddenly felt someone yank my arm and pull me into a broom cupboard. My body tensed up, thinking it was another bully, until the light flickered on and Peeta was standing in front of me. There was hardly any room, and we were standing so close to each other I could see each one of his eye lashes. When he wrapped his arms around me, I didn't hesitate to fall into them, letting my guard down for the first time that day.

"Everyone knows." I said, still wrapped up in his arms.

"What, I hadn't noticed?" Peeta laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh too, at just how dismal the situation was. "What am I going to do?" I groaned.

"You'll get through this, just like you always do." Peeta sounded so sure, I wished I had as much faith as him.

"What a mess." I said, just wanting to feel sorry for myself for a little while. "At least you 'broke up with me'."

"Why?" Peeta questioned.

"If your mother knew we were still together now, she'd probably kill me. And you."

Peeta laughed. "That's true. Let's make sure that this secret-" Peeta leant in to kiss me, "Stays a secret from the rest of the school."

I wished we could have stayed in that cupboard forever, but I knew that I had to confront the school sooner or later. Peeta left the cupboard first, to make sure no one would see us together, and I followed after him.

As soon as I entered the courtyard, everyone stopped talking and stared at me as I sat down with my friends.

"Katniss, are you okay?" Madge asked softly.

"Looks like my secret's out." I replied, trying to muster up a smile.

"Who told?" Delly asked, shocked.

"Take a guess." Finnick replied, his eyes narrowing on Cashmere, who was smiling at me triumphantly.

"How about you and I give her what she deserves?" Johanna said to Finnick, rolling up her sleeves.

"Please- don't." I said, as Finnick stared to grin mischievously.

"Oh come Katniss, we need to get revenge." Johanna said.

"It will make things worse." I tried to reason with her.

"Fine, whatever." Johanna sighed. "But I'm not just going to sit back and let her win."She looked across the courtyard at all the people still staring at me. "What is your problem?" she yelled suddenly, her voice piercing the air. "So what Katniss had to steal to survive while you lot got given cars for your tenth birthdays? If you think what Katniss did was bad, then I think you should take a damn good look at yourselves. You all make me sick."

By the time Johanna was finished yelling, she was practically purple. Taking a deep breath she looked back to me, grinning. "Wow, I'd been needing to say that for years."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you out." I said, more pessimistically than I intended.

"Look Katniss, we're with you on this, okay?" Finnick said seriously. "It will be alright."

Peeta's hand found mine under the table, I almost believed Finnick's words. However, whatever hope my friends had given me was taken away when I got a call from one from the deans at Yale on my way home from school.

"Katniss Everdeen?" he said in a strict sounding voice.

"Yes?" I replied, starting to panic.

"We're sorry to inform you that due to ahhh…a sudden... change in circumstances, you will no longer be able to attend the private tour of the campus."

My heart dropped, but I had expected the call sooner or later. Cashmere really had done a good job spreading the news around. "I understand." I said eventually. "Thank you anyway."

What I really felt like was throwing something. Or crying. A lot. However, when I opened the door to our apartment, I heard the sound of Prim sobbing in our room.

"Prim, what happened?" I asked, even though I had a good idea of what she was crying about.

"Someone told the whole school about the dress!" Prim cried, hugging her pillow tight. "Lumi said I couldn't sit with her anymore. I'm humiliated."

"I'm sorry, Prim." I replied.

"No, I'm sorry." Prim sat up to look at me, her face blotchy and her eyes red. "I don't care about Lumi or any of them. When she said I couldn't sit with her, I guess I realised she was just using me… helping her with the party and everything." Prim looked down. "She didn't like me at all. And I fell for it, just like you warned me not too. I guess I just got too caught up in how great it felt… I'm really sorry, Katniss. For everything."

"Hey, it's okay, little duck." I said soothingly, reaching out to hug her. "You don't have to apologise."

"I just want things to go back to how they were before." Prim sniffed.

"Me too." I said, grimly.

"I heard about what happened to you too." Prim said. "Will you still get into Yale?"

"My tour was cancelled." I replied, trying not to cry myself.

"Maybe you'll still get in." Prim said, suddenly determined.

"Yeah, maybe." I sighed, hopelessly. "But in the meantime, we need ice cream and a supply of terrible movies."

Prim laughed. "Maybe some tissues too."

As the two of us settled down on the couch, I tried to tell myself things would be okay. While everything was pretty much a mess, at least Prim and I were back to normal.


End file.
